<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Daffodils. by lotusbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276910">Blooming Daffodils.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom'>lotusbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin's A+ advicing, But also A little shit, Eren is a broke college student with a sad backstory, Eren is a ray of sunshine, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Flower theft, Flowers, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hange Zoë &amp; Levi Are Best Friends, Hange is a great friend, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, Levi needs some sleep tbh, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt, and a teenage mess, both of them are disasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusbloom/pseuds/lotusbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Levi Ackerman, a man who's constantly engaged in a battle with the demons of his past, experiences a complete turn when he discovers that a young man has been shamelessly invading his precious garden and stealing the roses he'd always worked so hard to preserve. </p><p>His curiosity takes him into a journey where he gets more than he bargained for, intertwining his destiny and the flower thief's in ways none of them expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Rose.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalsunsets/gifts">opalsunsets</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I post one of my works, I'm dying of embarrassment. Also, english is not my first language, there are probably tons of grammar errors in this work, so I want to apologize for that in advance. </p><p>This story is based on the Tumblr prompt: "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure "the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to the graveyard."</p><p>I found this prompt on Pinterest some time ago and I thought it was too cute to ignore. Thu structure of this story has been collecting spider webs in my archives since then and my plan was to leave it there forever, without a chance to see the light, but thanks to my best friend's constant motivation, I've decided to at least try to do something with the things I write. Who knows, maybe someone out there would find my little story interesting enough to give it a chance.</p><p>If you are here to spend a bit of your time reading this fic, you've won my eternal gratitude.~</p><p>*I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the characters mentioned in this story, I've just borrowed them from our beloved (and feared) creator, Hajime Isayama.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Blue rose:</b> Mystery, attaining the impossible.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The sun was shyly starting to show its majestic silhouette, the mellow radiance still shadowed by a mass of somber clouds on their extended farewell. Those hours weren't considered prudent to venture out of bed, at least not when there was a lack of responsibilities to carry out at dawn on a Sunday. That was the only day that gifted him the chance to recover precious sleep hours lost on tedious work shifts and there was Levi, leaning over the balcony of his lonely bedroom while gazing at the captivating transition that cleared the way for a new morning.<p>It wasn't the first time he found himself in a similar situation, supporting the weight of his exhausted body against the railing at inhuman hours, dressed only in some thin pajamas, and looking for a distraction on trivial scenes gifted by mother nature in an effort to keep his eyelids from falling closed. The story repeated itself every week, the same day at the same hour without any exceptions.</p>
<p>Everything started like a great number of things in this world: with a coincidence. It was an ordinary date, without relevance at all, where the memory of a tragic past made its presence known, disguised as a tormenting nightmare. Images he'd tried with all his might to erase from his mind appeared once again without mercy to mock him, confirming the sad truth that his presumed progress on a path to recovery was just an illusion created by his own mind to hide his weakness.</p>
<p>Suffocated by the pressure of those wicked visions digging their vicious claws around his throat, the man with silver irises startled awake and, between abrupt movements to remove the mess of tangled sheets from his body, he got up, ignoring his trembling limbs' protests as he dragged bare feet across the cold tile floor to reach the adjacent window.</p>
<p>Oxygen flowed again inside his lungs when the crystal panels were rushedly pushed open. The chilly early morning breeze caressed a drained face where dark shadows under a pair of sunken eyes could clearly be seen. He could feel a faint hammering starting to push against his temples, a sign that promised an imminent migraine, and as an instant reaction, he pinched the bridge of his nose, maybe with more force than necessary, pointlessly hoping to prevent the pain.</p>
<p>In the middle of that intoxicating mist, he found himself considering inching forward over the railing, just a little bit. It'd be so easy to let gravity do the dirty job on his behalf, the perfect place for an unexpected accident.</p>
<p>Maybe that gloomy fantasy evoked by his troubled mind could've been put into action if it wasn't for what he saw next. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, in the middle of the gorgeous garden surrounding his house, a figure appeared out of the shadows, managing to distract him from his current line of thought.</p>
<p>Panic took hold of his body in an instant, pessimistic instincts shooting the worst-case scenarios possible to conjure. Bone-weary as he felt, his chances of defeating a possibly armed delinquent weren't too promising as they would be if his condition was as optimal as usual, when he wasn't already struggling to keep his anxiety at bay. Calling the police wouldn't help either, considering their regular response time. A lot could happen before an officer had the chance to make their appearance. </p>
<p>In conclusion, he was utterly lost.</p>
<p>Clammy hands blindly probed around, searching for any object that could serve as an improvised weapon to defend himself if the worse happened, but that turned out to be unnecessary since the intruder's plan didn't seem to include bursting inside his home and stabbing him to death or something similar in kind.</p>
<p>Unpredictably, that person's actions left him stunned. </p>
<p>With the confidence of someone who knows their way around a place, the mysterious stranger started to walk directly to a corner where a bunch of blooming rose bushes stood proudly, showing off dozens of beautiful velvety spots adorning dark green leaves with drizzles of lively colors, and without an ounce of shame, started to cut all the delicate blossoms he could get his hands on.</p>
<p>Infuriated because of the attack suffered by his beloved roses, Levi let out a grunt of protest but, of course, the volume of that noise wasn't high enough to reach the thief's ears from such a distance. Being a witness of how an unfamiliar guy wreaked havoc on his adored sanctuary without a care in the world was frustrating. So many years of religious dedication poured in every millimeter of the garden, just for someone to appear one morning and start to destroy everything he worked so hard to achieve.</p>
<p>Anger was present, threatening to explode at any moment. However, there was something peculiar stopping him from letting hell break loose: genuine curiosity.</p>
<p>What kind of person would leave the comfort of his own home at 4:30 in the morning just to steal some flowers? </p>
<p>Also, after carefully observing the other man's motions, he realized that his procedures didn't lack respect. There was no doubt that the intruder knew what he was doing, something that managed to partially appease the fury growing inside his chest.</p>
<p>Contrary to his previous plans to confront the thief for property invasion, a pair of narrowed, grey eyes continued their scrutiny, staring at the strange scene developing before them with renewed interest.</p>
<p>When the man was done picking a bunch of roses of different tones and surprising the silent spectator with his actions, nimble fingers began to assemble a small bouquet, simple but charming nonetheless.</p>
<p>The situation was finally starting to make sense.</p>
<p>Pleased with his incriminating masterpiece, the man started to make his departure, following the same path that brought him there a few minutes before. That was a perfect time, maybe the last, for Levi to reveal his presence and voice his complaints about the matter, but for some reason, he decided to abstain from doing so. Instead, he kept watching the mysterious figure until he disappeared in the distance, and only then he decided to make his way back to his bedroom, suddenly energized, his thoughts insisting on repeating the recent atypical events again and again.</p>
<p>Pulling him back to the land of dreams wasn't an easy task for Morpheus thanks to the unexpected visit, still, the increasing fatigue that kept him company since the beginning of the night ended up conquering him by the time the sunlight started to filter through the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amaryllis.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After noticing a distinct lack of roses in his beloved garden, Levi decided to finally confront the flower thief and give him a piece of his mind for ruining his hard work once again. The problem is, sometimes things don't turn out the way we plan them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~ I'm back with a new chapter, something I never thought I'd do, to be honest. The fact that this story hasn't died ignored still surprises me[?]. </p>
<p>All the love this work's been getting is what convinced me to keep going, it feels so nice to read your lovely comments and see those kudos, I can't thank you enough. ♡</p>
<p>So, without much ado, here's the second part of the story. I really hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Amaryllis:</b> Determination, beauty.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The next morning, that peculiar occurrence had completely disappeared from Levi's memory. Mundane obligations ensured to occupy his mind throughout the day, his established routine strict enough to keep superfluous distractions out of the way.<p>It was a couple of weeks later when the recollection of that unexpected visit emerged from between the confines of his brain during one of his usual gardening sessions. Elegant rose bushes, generally overflowing with silky flowers, appeared empty, deprived of spring drops splashing out the fresh shrubs with their cheerful hues. Those were unmistakable indications of recent crimes committed by the nightly perpetrator, that was the only reasonable explanation for his poor garden's state.</p>
<p>Enraged by that outrageous discovery, the raven-haired man decided to take sensible measures and confront the shameless thief as he should have during their first encounter.</p>
<p>The plan was simple to accomplish, he just needed to watch the area that night and wait until the stranger decided to make an appearance. As soon as the intruder showed signs of repeating his previous nefarious actions, Levi would take it upon himself to teach the bastard how improper it was to lay his dirty hands over other people's treasured possessions. </p>
<p>That's how he found himself settled in a spot near his bedroom's balcony, taking cover at a careful distance from the metal railing where the thick blanket of darkness served as decent camouflage to maintain his outline hidden behind shadows.</p>
<p>From that private area, he had a privileged view, which guaranteed a precise focus of the extensive fenced perimeter from where he recalled catching a glimpse of the uninvited guest making his entrance. Thanks to that perfect position, he doubted the invader could escape his field of vision and avoid detection.</p>
<p>Summoning as much patience as possible while being stuck in the middle of such an exasperating situation, Levi mentally prepared himself to face endless hours of patrolling, relying solely on the always trustworthy moon and a shimmering veil of constellations as a silent company. </p>
<p>Luckily for him, years of battling against persistent insomnia served as involuntary practice for moments like that particular one. It could be considered a point in his favor.</p>
<p>The first fragments of that extenuating early morning turned up to be fruitless, awaking an unpleasant flame of disappointment inside his chest, its power gradually increasing with the passing minutes. However, despite the declining possibilities, he had no intention of giving up. He planned to continue without leaving his place, even if he had to remain there until the sun began its glorious rise above the horizon.</p>
<p>It wasn't until later, half past four in the morning judging by the clock hanging from the opposite wall, he could finally distinguish a figure illuminated by the yellowish artificial light pouring out of street lamps aligned along the sidewalk. </p>
<p>Sharp, stormy eyes observed with unalterable attention the agile movements that propelled the individual over the wooden fence, graceful limbs granting him a great advantage on a stealthy landing of remarkable appearance. If the circumstances were different, Levi would admit how fascinating he found the nearly artistic beauty of that smooth acrobatic act.</p>
<p>Sadly, that was far from being the case.</p>
<p>Ignoring the trance he fell victim of for a brief instant, he hurriedly left the solace of his hiding place, ready to face the thief before he had a chance to damage his beloved rose bushes once again.</p>
<p>At least that was the initial idea and yet, his feet decided to defy his good judgment in favor of guiding him towards the edge of the balcony with cautious steps, placing the man in a similar position than last time. </p>
<p>While he was aware that the best course of action to find a permanent solution for his problem included a quick confrontation to make things clear, part of him conserved a certain interest in that unknown person's procedures. A captivating air existed in the passion of his hands, allure behind the fluidity of his elegant fingers. The crimson blossoms seemed even more beautiful carried by that guy they did not belong to. </p>
<p>A sweet irony, indeed.</p>
<p>When the cold caress of the wind broke him apart from his brooding, he noticed that the intruder was already gone, taking with him not only a new bouquet of roses but also a piece of his sanity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Eren's back and Levi's curiosity is still getting the best of him, poor soul. </p>
<p>Don't worry, the story will start to progress faster next time and maybe our two boys will finally meet properly.~ </p>
<p>Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I just wanted to show you a glimpse of what's happening inside Levi's mind without stretching it too much and make it boring. I know you want to get to The Good Stuff™ already[?].</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
<p>With love, ren flower.♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forsythia (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sudden disruption affected Levi's perfect routine, effectively ruining his mood. With his day taking a turn for the worse, perhaps it's not the most appropriate time to meet new people, and yet, the universe decided to place a cherry on top of his misfortune cake just to make him suffer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p>
<p>Anyone else is still dying after watching the season 4 trailer? Damn, guys, I'm not ready for that arc. </p>
<p>Anyway, here's the new chapter! It turned out quite long, so I had to divide it in two parts. Sorry about that, please don't hate me sdfgh. Part two is almost ready to go, though, I'll do my best to post it before monday. </p>
<p>Also, I want to thank you again for all your support. I swear your comments and kudos mean the world to me, thanks for being so sweet.♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Forsythia:</b> Anticipation.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>A new routine originated from the last incident regarding the mysterious invader and his mischievous acts.<p>Every Sunday before sunrise, Levi sacrificed valuable hours of what could be marvelous repairing rest in favor of returning to the familiar spot in front of his balcony and dedicated himself to observe in silence the scenes unfolding under his thoughtful gaze filled with curiosity.</p>
<p>The events used to be repetitive, invariably limited to the guy’s skillful entrance, followed by an immediate walk in the direction of the exact accustomed area. However, there existed some minuscule variations that offered enough entertainment to keep his unabating interest flowing. </p>
<p>Foolish stumblings while climbing over the fence, abrupt halts accompanied by what, from the distance, the man could only assume were grumbled curses when temporal lapsus of clumsiness resulted in small rackets that shouldn't be allowed to arise in the wee hours of the morning, even less for someone trying to sneak into private places with wicked intentions. </p>
<p>There were also a couple of accidents involving pointed thorns slashing the skin of graceful fingers in a careless split as the boy attempted to rush his usual activities. Each of those novelties managed to draw a faint fleeting smile on the raven's face, but that was a sin he would perish before admitting out loud and, fortunately, there were no witnesses that could expose that humiliating secret.</p>
<p>The astounding detail that amused him the most was the visitant's oblivious nature. How unaware of his surroundings he proved to be by overlooking the fact of being constantly under the scrutiny of the house-owner, who wasn't particularly inconspicuous, to begin with. It seemed inconceivable that a rational person could omit the necessary precautions to ensure a lack of surveillance before venturing into an unrighteous excursion at disconcerting hours, more so if the mission included an invasion of property. </p>
<p>That boy possessed excessive confidence in his capabilities or, on the contrary, he was downright suicidal without an ounce of self-preservation in his body. Oddly enough, part of Levi craved to discover which of those two options truly described the stranger obsessed with his roses.</p>
<p>The visits were conveniently short-lived but, to the raven's deep frustration, his thoughts continued to revolve around the thief for quite some time after he had settled back under rumpled covers, their warmth long since vanished due to the low temperature in the room increased by the wind seeping in during his watch. </p>
<p>He wondered what his appearance would be under the offending hood that obscured his face without offering the slightest hint. What sort of dramatic story was hidden behind his shameless transgressing actions.</p>
<p>Frequently, the gray-eyed man indulged his imagination, freeing it from its chains to run wild and formulate various theories on the subject, some turning to be a bit too fanciful for his standards. The most realistic of this collection pointed to some lovely young lady, whose sweet irresistible charms effectively caught a helpless lad in her meticulously knitted web, forcing him to execute everything in his power in a desperate attempt to earn her affection, including stealing flowers from someone else's garden to present a splendid bouquet as a gift. </p>
<p>Pathetic, yes, but entirely possible.</p>
<p>The risks people were willing to take for something as absurd as love never ceased to amaze him.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was a spark of pity that prevented him from putting an end to the situation instead of saving his beloved rose bushes from continuing to suffer the cruel consequences. He only hoped that the juvenile delinquent's love interest would be worth the effort of both the trespasser and the garden's owner, as suppressing the murderous instinct to descent the flight of stairs and beat the hell out of that rascal every time his bushes were subjected to unfair treatment was not a simple task to achieve.</p>
<p>Levi's merits should also be recognized. After all, he was the only participant who ended up losing out on that particular mess.</p>
<p>It was not until a couple of months later that the constant series of events experienced a sudden interruption. </p>
<p>The raven-haired man remained in his usual position, patiently awaiting the arrival of the flower thief, but for some unknown reason, the young man failed to make his appearance at the usual time. Of course, brief delays took place occasionally in previous weeks, but they never exceeded twenty minutes at most.</p>
<p>On that occasion, the clock struck six in the morning and there was still no sign of the invader, who until that day impressed his regular spectator with an admirable demonstration of how constant he could be in his early morning strikes.</p>
<p>If Levi harbored some trace of concern related to the unexpected alteration in the stranger's habits, he severely refused to accept it, opting to associate the unfamiliar feeling squirming in the pit of his stomach with the annoyance caused by the gap in what until then had been a perfect weekly regimen. It had no relation to the disappearance of a person he could only describe as a mystifying puzzle, it was just his OCD urging him to preserve an unchangeable order in his daily schedule. </p>
<p>At least that's what he was struggling to convince himself of.</p>
<p>Forcing his mind off the recent disruption, Levi could only mourn the lost hours and resign himself to start the chores waiting for him inside the house, any hope of returning to bed woefully extinguished after glaring at the numbers displayed on his phone screen.</p>
<p>Lethargic movements guided him from room to room with natural precision until every corner, every surface, of the comfortable residence was restored to its pristine traditional appearance.</p>
<p>Once his cleaning routine had been completed, and not before taking a heavenly hot shower to ensure the eradication of every last trace of dirt adhering to his body, he decided it was time to claim a well-deserved reward for a successful job. A steaming cup of his delicious favorite tea blend, one he reserved specifically for days like that, when he could spend a few relaxing moments finding pleasure in the peaceful atmosphere without aggravating distractions, accompanied by a taste of rich nectar of the gods.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, sometimes things do not develop as expected, and, for the second time in one morning, the raven received irrefutable proof of such misfortune. The small metal jar which used to contain a delicate selection of aromatic black tea leaves had nothing but deep disappointment inside it. A careful search in the cupboard confirmed his most terrible fear.</p>
<p>His beloved supply of Prince of Wales had run out.</p>
<p>If that had occurred any other day, he might have simply settled for his classic English Breakfast ration, but his accumulated frustration stubbornly decided that he would not accept any further variations beyond his control. </p>
<p>If he had to drive halfway across town to buy the goddamn blend so he could get the cup of tea he so desperately desired, and most definitely deserved, then he would do so straight away.</p>
<p>Armed with a frightening disposition that could melt the North Pole with a burning gaze, Levi departed from the warmth of his home with resolute strides and muttered complaints, determined to obtain what he wanted even if he had to defy every single creature in the world for it.</p>
<p>The icing on his cake of misery presented itself in the shape of a certain young intruder, who was halfway through his usual assault on the blossoming rose bushes in a corner of the garden. </p>
<p>From such proximity, the height difference between the two individuals became evident, adding fuel to the flames of his dreadful mood for some senseless reason. The line of his shoulders concealed beneath an oversized navy blue hoodie suggested an athletic figure, but in his present state, the raven's confidence dictated that he could knock him down effortlessly if he so pleased.</p>
<p>Ready to set his combat plan in motion, Levi crossed the expanse of the yard with threatening speed until he came to a stop in front of the guy, who continued his actions without losing focus.</p>
<p>"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He announced his presence brusquely, showing how exasperated he was with the universe at the time.</p>
<p>His words had the intended effect, causing a massive shock to the intruder who in his panic over being discovered, allowed the unfinished bouquet of roses to slip from his hands and land carelessly on the grass.</p>
<p>The silence stretched for several seconds until Levi's patience reached its final limit.</p>
<p>"If you are considering fleeing, I recommend you not to even try, unless you want to test your luck," the raven added in a menacing tone, relishing in the slight quiver that seemed to shake the boy's lithe figure. "Now, turn around. I don't have all day," at least he needed a face to identify his personified nightmare in case the guy attempted to do something stupid enough to earn him a police report.</p>
<p>Gingerly, like a defenseless animal cornered by a ferocious predator, the stranger turned around to face the furious owner of the house he'd brazenly been invading for months.</p>
<p>It was then that Levi discovered two significant details about the flower thief.</p>
<p>First, his tormentor, the person he'd been dedicating his time and thoughts to, was just a brat who, if his assumptions were correct, could not be older than seventeen.</p>
<p>The second fact was even more disconcerting than the former, and he would never forgive himself for admitting such atrocity.</p>
<p>That boy was blessed with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Levi.~ </p>
<p>Sorry for the cliffhanger, we'll see more of Eren next time. Let's pray for his safety[?].</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Forsythia (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi's revenge plan is finally starting to take form in his mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p><p>Guess who's back early to give you a special treat! Yes, I'm here with the second part of yesterday's chapter, also known as "Levi and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day™." Are you're ready to read our little beans' first real interaction? </p><p>You should probably start praying for Eren's pour soul, just saying[?].</p><p>This part is a bit shorter than the last, it's just some dialogue, or as I like to call it, the calm before a Levi-sized storm[?]. I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>As always, thank you for your support. You guys make my yEAR with all the love you give to this story. ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even if the young man was surprisingly attractive, a fact Levi found unfair on so many alarming levels, it did not erase the real events that brought them to that complicated encounter, to begin with. Handsome or not, the brat had been depriving his fragrant rose bushes of their right to preserve their velvety blossoms for too long without an ounce of mercy. A crime as despicable as that couldn't simply be dismissed, the perpetrator’s appearance wouldn't suddenly alter his perception of the current situation.</p><p>Displaying his permanent impassive expression, the older of the two crossed both arms over his chest with an air of intimidation surrounding his frame. A pair of silvery narrowed eyes shot lethal daggers in the stranger’s direction, who seemed to be as frightened as a deer caught in blinding headlights in the middle of a road. A wise reaction, taking into consideration the murderous energy emanating in torrents out of the raven’s pores.</p><p>"Don’t you have anything to say in your defense, kid?" Levi inquired after a new wave of pregnant silence. The last thing he desired at that moment was to dedicate the rest of his tragic morning to see how a brat tried to construct a coherent line of thought with the speed of a wounded snail.</p><p>That particular selection of words granted him a quite entertaining view. Just as abruptly as the fear materialized on his face, it vanished entirely, only to be replaced in a matter of seconds by a different set of emotions. His intense scowl revealed unmistakable irritation and those striking teal eyes dared to valiantly confront the other’s stare, defiant as the rising high-tide unsettling the steady surface of an exotic ocean.</p><p>"I’m not a kid, I’m almost twenty," and oddly enough, that was the part he preferred to focus on, instead of a more pressing issue.</p><p>"Are you sure about that? Because as far as I know, only kids are reckless enough to steal flowers from private gardens without considering the consequences," the older reasoned with calculated condescension, anticipating the negative impact his comment would effect upon the brunet, judging by his previous proclamation.</p><p>With his misdeeds finally exposed to light by the “victim” of the predicament, the young man had no other option than to force himself to abstain from refuting in the way he obviously wished to do. All he did was squeezing both of his hands into tense fists, proving to possess enough decency to at least look ashamed. His shimmering gaze painted with clear traces of guilt avoided the older once again, opting to subtly transfer to the pile of delicate roses laying abandoned over the perfectly maintained grass.</p><p>"I’m sorry. I didn't mean to do it, but I had no other choice," he defended after a prolonged sigh of what could only be described as devastating resignation. "I really needed those flowers."</p><p>Arching one of his dark, thin eyebrows, Levi allowed his face to show how unimpressed he was with the vague received confession. An apology half professed, lacking plausible excuses, would not bring back his depressingly empty rose bushes to their former colorful glory, therefore, that wasn't enough to cover even the tiniest fraction of the infringed damages.</p><p>"Oh. She must be a very special person, then," a certain old product of his imagination erupted from the confines of his mind. The image of a young woman with ambiguous features smiling in delight after receiving a fragrant bouquet from the hands of a bashful teenager. What would that girl think if she knew about the questionable provenance of the gifts frequently provided by his shameless lover?</p><p>The idea of finding out was too tempting to discard.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Confusion dripped out of that simple word, matching the youthful face glancing at him with hints of incredulity.</p><p>"The woman you steal flowers for every week. She must be pretty important to you if her whims justify your constant raids on my garden," clarified Levi, his previous revelation still taking shape inside his head.</p><p>The deep concentration in formulating a satisfactory revenge plan kept the man distracted enough to make the soft brushes of melancholy staining the brunette’s faint smile escape from his perception.</p><p>"She is. No one is more important to me than her," was the affirmation proclaimed with fervent conviction.</p><p>At that moment, after obtaining the confirmation he needed to hear, the raven’s intentions acquired renewed determination, encouraging him to pronounce his next statement.</p><p>"Well then, I’ll go with you today. I want to meet the person I’ve been unknowingly planting flowers for all this time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, shit is about to go down.</p><p>Next chapter we'll see a bit more of Eren's side of the story and hopefully, some answers to your questions will be revealed.</p><p>Thank you for reading, you guys are the best. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Purple Hyacinth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi had never regretted his life choices so strongly before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~ </p><p>Here's the new chapter, my darlings. </p><p>This is where the story starts to change, which means the end is getting closer. It saddens me, but I'm also excited to give the final answers to all the amAZING questions you've been leaving in your comments. I hope you like how everything is developing. </p><p>Next chapter is going to be from Eren's POV, so we can take a closer look to his ahem sob ahem story. </p><p>Sorry if I'm being too slow, but I sort of like to show how the characters minds work and all that jazz. I promise we're getting there. </p><p>Thank you for your support, you guys are the sweetest little beans in the galaxy. ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Purple hyacinth:</b> Deep regret, asking for forgiveness.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The plan constructed in Levi’s macabre mind palace was a simple affair and yet capable of offering greater satisfaction than what a couple of reprimands, and possibly a punch here and there if the situation called for it, could deliver.<p>His intentions consisted of putting a definite stop to those infuriating offenses the boy had been committing for too long, and what could be a better way to achieve that than exposing his misdeeds in front of the person who owned his admiration to the point of leading him through a path no one should be proud of.</p><p>Perhaps his terrible mood caused a negative influence over his reasoning, but after holding onto the last vestiges of his already scarce patience for such a long time, the possibility of retaliating against the insufferable brat that caused his most recent problems seemed too attractive to let it slip through his fingers.</p><p>In his mind, the younger would guide him to a nearby apartment, where "the apple of discord" will welcome them with open confusion he'd gladly clear out in detail. It'd take only a few minutes to expose the guy and his unconventional way to collect flowers for her, providing a gratifying end to his weekly visits once and for all. </p><p>After that conclusion, he could happily return to his original plans of finding his favorite tea blend and move on with life as if that bothersome chapter had never occurred.</p><p>The last image of the shameless thief he'd obtain will be a face reddened with the distinctive tone of shame, a victory he'll treasure forever. Or at least until the picture of that teal-eyed boy evaporated completely from his memory.</p><p>"Why would you want that?" the brunet inquired, sounding quite shocked.</p><p>It became apparent how disconcerting he found the request reaching his eardrums. The veil of uncertainty clouding his features, the sparks of suspicion gleaming on his pupils, both attested that the words uttered by the raven were something he never envisioned having to hear, let alone coming from the man whose precious belongings he took without permission on plenty occasions. </p><p>Probably a string of insults directed at him would've made more sense from his perspective.</p><p>"Simple curiosity," the older answered with a false air of nonchalance, shrugging casually after his response. "Those roses are special to me, the least I'd like to know is if they've been gifted to someone who deserves them."</p><p>In those expressive green eyes, it was easy to discern the internal debate the brunet was dealing with at that moment, maybe struggling to decipher the raven's true motives or pondering the possible risks of exposing himself to the company of an unknown man.</p><p>That pair of exotic gems subjected him to a piercing scrutiny that seemed to explore every fraction of his soul, managing to stir a wave of discomfort that could've forced any lesser man to withdraw. But not Levi.</p><p>After what felt like an eternal confrontation of stares, the younger appeared to find what he was determinedly searching for and yielded with an audacious assent that tasted like a challenge on Levi's tongue, almost as if he boasted about being a step ahead in a situation the other believed he was controlling.</p><p>"Well then. If that's what you want, <i>sir</i>", the brunet conceded, letting clear with his scathing tone that the last word denoted nothing but insolence, making Levi's eye twitch.</p><p>"Tch, whatever. Just lead the way, brat, I don't have all day," without waiting to be followed, the raven-haired man headed towards the entrance to unlock the latch that kept the door of the fence secured, not without giving a reproachful glare to the useless piece of metal that turned out to be a waste of money, considering how simple it was for random kids to climb over the barrier with a couple of swift pirouettes.</p><p>After noticing a lack of an additional presence beside him, Levi threw a glance over his shoulder, ready to spur the younger's steps with his draconian fury, however, when he caught sight of the lean figure sitting on his knees, busy with his task of picking up the forgotten roses laying on the grass, his previous confident stance replaced by a grim shadow of misery, the raven thought perhaps it wouldn't be a sin to keep his mouth shut for once.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The journey resulted in some unproductive outcomes in terms of information. While Levi expected to obtain details that served as preparation for the upcoming events, all of his efforts were in vain. Every single one of his inquiries was lightly dodged by the annoying brat, who limited his responses to a vague "you'll know when we get there," exceedingly fuelling his frustrations.<p>Instead, the brunet decided it'd be appropriate to fill the awkward silence with unnecessary facts about himself. Apparently, his name was Eren Yeager, his house was not too far from his own and he lived alone as the responsible adult he fervently claimed to be. </p><p>Levi had some discrepancies about the latter but refrained from expressing them out loud in hopes that the absence of interest would be enough to stop the stream of words from flowing out of the brat's mouth.</p><p>Sadly, it wasn't.</p><p>The boy was also a curious little shit with dozens of intrusive questions up his sleeve, but the older refused to offer him more than just his name and a collection of colorful insults that also failed to shut him up.</p><p>His two best friends, whose names the raven forgot two seconds after hearing them, insisted on worrying about his safety as if he were a child without knowledge about the cold, uncaring world, even though the three of them had the same age. He complained, saying that they wouldn't be pleased if they knew about his resolution of accepting the company of a complete stranger, let alone "someone like him."</p><p>"It's not like they'd think you're a pervert or something, it's just that you're older than us and they tend to exaggerate. Actually, you look a bit too young to be so bitter," that "Eren" guy hastened to clarify with a soft nervous laugh, revealing a disastrous shortage of brain-mouth filter, dangerously similar to h̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ shitty glasses’ case.</p><p>Levi deeply regretted the life choices that led him to that moment.</p><p>The incessant verbiage persisted in its attacks against his nerves during a lengthy section of the path, yet the more they drifted away from the streets the man was used to walk through regularly, the scarcer the kid's comments became. </p><p>The lively chatter gradually decreased until it stopped entirely and a sideways glance presented the youthful features of the boy's face contracted with an echo of nostalgia.</p><p>It was then that the black-haired man became truly aware of his surroundings, recognizing in a matter of seconds the direction in which they were heading.</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>Anything but that.</p><p>The boy's footsteps slowed with hesitation for a fleeting instant, only to accelerate after what seemed like the blink of an eye. Levi couldn't do more than let himself be escorted to the other side of the imposing metal doors, through endless rows of worn gray stones covering a vast green field obscured by an eternal shadow of grief.</p><p>A swirl of guilt threatened to sweep away every trace of calm within him. He could feel its vortex contorting around his throat, hindering his breathing and consuming every attempt of voicing the thoughts screaming inside his head. No matter how much he longed to take back his previous idea and escape from the place without a backward glance, his legs continued to follow instead, floating as if in a dream. Or a nightmare from which it was impossible to wake up.</p><p>After traveling along an invisible trail which the boy proved to know by heart, his movements came to a sudden halt in front of a proudly standing grave in the middle of the field, at his feet a decaying bouquet of withered roses reflecting the aura radiating from that sacred place. </p><p>On an inscription slightly deteriorated by the cruel passing of time, a name could be distinguished, which rubbed into his face the absurdity of his initial assumptions.</p><p>"Meet the most important woman in my life. Carla Yeager, my mother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was at this moment that Levi knew he fucked up[?]. </p><p>I'll see you guys next weekend with a new update, please stay safe. </p><p>With love, ren flower. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marigold.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are always two sides to every story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p><p>I'm here to unveil Eren's backstory, which turned out a bit longer than planned, but I hope it's enough to understand the way his mind works. </p><p>Did I made this sadder than in had to be? </p><p>Yes and I don't know why, I'm sorry.</p><p>Seriously, the kid just stole some flowers, he didn't deserve this shit[?].</p><p>Thank you for your support, your comments give me so much motivation to keep writing, you guys have no idea how much I appreciate your words. ♡</p><p>*Trigger warnings for this chapter*<br/>- Mentions of physical and psychological abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Marigold:</b> Grief, sorrow, mourning, despair.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>Eren Yeager used to consider himself a fairly lucky boy.<p>The spacious residence in which he lived offered more than one hidden corner to experience new and thrilling adventures when it came to playing, his school was a welcoming place full of patient teachers with permanent understanding smiles, and cheerful classmates who were fun to spend recess time with every day. Lessons didn't present a problem, as he was not only a smart child but also counted on the help of Armin, the brightest kid in the classroom, when he faced a subject that went beyond his comprehension. The blond, as well as a stoic-looking girl named Mikasa, supported each of his ludicrous ideas and were always willing to accompany in his quests as loyal squires, even if at the end of the day his mischievous antics managed to get all three of them into trouble.</p><p>The best part of it all was that he had the most amazing parents in the universe. His father, Grisha, couldn't spend much time with him due to his important job at the local hospital, but the brunet accepted the situation with impressive maturity and never ceased to admire the man's remarkable dedication to helping save people's lives. Still, whenever he returned home and ruffled his hair with a tender smile reserved just for him, Eren remembered that his hero, the person who's example he wished to follow when it was time for him to leave his childhood days behind, was there to protect him too.</p><p>While the boy, in his innocent youthful mind, kept his father high on a pedestal built on hero-worship, his entire devotion remained reserved for the woman who brought him to life. In his eyes, there was no kinder, more caring individual than his mother, Carla. With her, he never felt unprotected; all it took was one of her magical hugs, reinforced by the infinite power of a few words of affection, for Eren to believe he was invincible. When he rested in his mother's loving embrace, none of the evils that haunted the world could inflict harm on him.</p><p>Everyone who caught sight of the pair couldn't deny the immense resemblance between the boy and Carla. It seemed evident that the young brunet was the woman's spitting image, the only notable difference being the color of their eyes, teal and honey respectively. </p><p>Their similarities extended beyond their physical features; they also shared a stubborn nature that turned any small argument into an explosion, but their quarrels were often forgotten as quickly as they appeared, giving way to pleasant hours of relishing each other's company to compensate for the bad experiences with no need for apologies.</p><p>In short, Eren's life was perfect.</p><p>Until one day it wasn't.</p><p>By the time the illness afflicting Carla was detected, it had been too late. No amount of treatment would've been able to undo the damage so mercilessly wrought on her system. No surgery would've been enough to prevent it from continuing to spread its vicious tendrils through her defenseless body until her heart ceased its steady beating. Any attempt could've taken precious time away from her life expectancy, which already happened to be so reduced that altering it would've been a risk his family was not willing to take.</p><p>Three months after receiving the fatal news, Eren's whole world crumbled to pieces.</p><p>At that time he was only twelve years old, he still needed his mother by his side to guide him, to assure him that everything would be all right. No child so young deserved to be separated so ruthlessly from the most important person in his life, not when he was not yet ready to spread his wings and fly on his own in a dark place that still did not feel completely familiar to him.</p><p>The worst part of it all was that on that day he lost not only one of his parents but, in some twisted way, the universe took both of them away with one certain blow.</p><p>Grisha shouldered the blame for what happened to his beloved wife. He despised himself for being careless enough to overlook the signs that might have prevented such a tragic outcome if only he had recognized them in time. His medical degrees seemed like some useless scraps of paper that, although allowed him to heal dozens of people throughout his career, proved to be insufficient to save the object of his eternal affection. That destroyed him from within, leaving just an empty shell to replace the man he used to be.</p><p>At first, when his father began to spend longer periods at home, Eren assumed with a sense of relief that he would be able to find much-needed solace in the older man's company. Perhaps together they could discover a way to make the agonizing pain of their loss a little more bearable.</p><p>That was a tremendous mistake.</p><p>The man devoted the majority of his hours to perpetual seclusion, and when he finally deigned to leave the confines of his office, he sought an outlet for his emotions in his only son. </p><p>The anger trapped inside him emerged from his lips in the form of hurtful phrases that left the boy drowning in a river of tears until the exhaustion granted him merciful sleep to escape from the grim reality.</p><p>Every single thing he did at home seemed to be inadequate, none of his achievements at school seemed to be acceptable. There always surged a reason to trigger the vicious screams and reproaches that stabbed not only his ears, but also his wounded heart in the process.<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>A year passed by and the new one brought with it another wave of misfortune.<br/>The anniversary of his mother's death was approaching and Eren’s greatest wish consisted of visiting her grave for at least a moment. Maybe there, in that gloomy field where the woman's remains rested underground, he’d acquire a fraction of comfort to recover some energy so he could continue enduring the nightmare he lived in.<p>One of his father's rules restricted him from leaving the residence, allowing him only to attend school and return immediately after his final class, not even a minute longer. After complying with this order without fail, fearing the repercussions his disobedience could entail, he figured he'd earned the right to make a simple request. </p><p>Maybe, If he asked politely, he might be able to get permission for a brief trip out and, if luck was on his side for once, he could even manage to convince the man to join him. His mind couldn't conjure a scenario where his reasonable petition received a refusal. The older had to be excessively insensitive if he opted to deny him the possibility of bringing flowers to the woman they both loved with every fiber of their souls.</p><p>Once again, the boy underestimated the extent of the man’s cruelty.</p><p>The situation was starting to turn intolerable. When Grisha coldly rejected his request, despite his numerous heartbreaking pleas, the last vestiges of admiration and respect he once felt for his progenitor were completely extinguished. The words filled with rage, the multiple restrictions that prevented him from living like a normal teenager, the neglect that forced him to look after himself from such a young age. Dealing with all of those attacks on his stability was something he could withstand, given he did not have a choice, but being torn away from the one thing that held any significance to him was different. </p><p>That small fragment of freedom was all he had left, and he refused to give it up so easily.</p><p>When the anniversary date arrived, Eren set his plan in motion.</p><p>Months earlier, Grisha had resumed his duties at the hospital, or at least the brunet thought so when the man ceased to remain confined for days at a time and his disappearances out of the house became a constant event. On that particular afternoon, the boy watched intently from his bedroom window until he spotted the familiar silhouette of an old car fading into the distance. That was the point at which he performed his escape.</p><p>With feverish haste, fueled by the adrenaline and trepidation sown inside his body by the unfavorable situation, the young man began the journey that would guide him to the town's cemetery, a point that, fortunately, was located at a relatively short distance away from his home. </p><p>Just a while later, he found himself standing in front of the imposing metal doors that protected the area, a shiver running down his spine when he realized he would have to step into such a frightening place without company.</p><p>Building up his courage, Eren proceeded with determined strides, wandering through the rows of granite headstones, tracing the mental map his memory retained from a previous year, the only time he’d been allowed to enter the area. When he reached his destination, the boy fell to his knees before the woman's grave, letting his broken voice recount the series of hardships he’d suffered since her sudden departure. The endless tears did not pause in their grievous descent, sprinkling crystalline drops on top of the pitiful bouquet he bought before stepping inside, using the few coins he had hidden deep inside his pockets.</p><p>A comforting spark of relief, similar to the feeling experienced when his mother used to envelop him in her affectionate arms, although with diminished results, engulfed his entire frame as soon as all of his secrets became exposed to the air, lifting a crushing weight of his weary shoulders. It was a welcome break in his habitual schedule of torment, enough to restore the motivation he required to retrace his footsteps and face what awaited him at the end of the road.</p><p>The peace obtained during his brief escape was an ephemeral pleasure, one that vanished completely the moment he returned home.</p><p>Contrary to his hopes, he found Grisha pacing around the living room like a furious lion trapped inside a cage, waiting for the young boy to emerge, so he could unleash his wrath upon him.</p><p>For the first time, the man dared to lay a hand on him.</p><p>However, the brutal strikes that stained his tanned skin with sickly traces of purple weren't what destroyed his soul into fragments, nor the harsh words constantly reminding him what a failure of a human being he was bound to be. It was the flames of loathing igniting the man’s eyes, the glimpses of contempt discernable in the pupils of the person who once was his role model, that ended up submerging him deep into a void from which he never considered being able to emerge.<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The next couple of years went by in a similar manner. Eren continued committing to his studies to avoid earning another beating, always pretending his life was in perfect order to prevent spreading seeds of worry in the hearts of his closest friends.<p>Every night he'd lie awake in bed, detesting the weakness embedded in his bones stopping him from standing up to his father, until hours of silent crying finally exhausted his strength enough to grant him a few hours of restless sleep.</p><p>As a result of those sleepless nights, Eren discovered a stable pattern in his father's routine. On early Sunday mornings, at the same time on every occasion, the male would discreetly leave his home and fail to return until a couple of hours later, feigning the departure never took place. That peculiar behavior was undoubtedly suspicious but for the fifteen-year-old, it symbolized an invaluable opening that would give him the opportunity he so desperately needed.</p><p>From that day on, the boy made a promise to dedicate the first hours of every Sunday to visit his mother, expending what little money he could gather on a new bouquet to offer her as a present. As depressing as it sounded, those strolls through the gloomy fields of the cemetery were a dim light that illuminated his dark weeks.</p><p>During one of his walks across the familiar route, the brunet caught the attention of a kind woman, who he sometimes noticed fondly tending to the lively bushes surrounding his lovely garden. The lady with hair as dark as a starless night sky, which elegantly contrasted with a complexion as white as the snow that flooded the city in the midst of winter, developed the habit of waving a delicate hand in the air as a greeting on those days when their schedules happened to coincide, bringing a smile to the teen's face, who secretly appreciated even the slightest sign of kindness thrown in his direction.</p><p>Later, after an incident that prompted the woman to approach him, he learned her name was Kuchel and that her words were as kind as the demeanor he regularly witnessed from afar. On that particular morning, Eren felt devastated, and, judging by the lady's attitude towards him, his appearance reflected those emotions with no shame.</p><p>If she were alive, his mother would have celebrated a new birthday on that day, and to commemorate such a special date, the teen decided to collect plenty of cash to buy an arrangement of flowers different from the small bundles of blossoms he usually presented to her. Having struggled for several weeks to save money on groceries and other essentials, he eventually succeeded in obtaining the necessary amount, but a reckless fight with some school bullies caused him to lose what he worked so hard to secure.</p><p>Noting his dejected disposition, the woman provided reassurance with warm words and insisted on handing him a few roses from her garden so he could fulfill his wish to give his mother a special gift on her birthday. She even convinced Eren to promise he'd come to her if he ever needed a similar favor, ensuring that her garden would always be open for him.<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The rest of his teenage years transcurred in an abyss of monotony. Getting outstanding grades stayed his highest priority; time outside of school was spent in isolation within the four walls of his room, occasionally talking on the phone with his best friends until the telling creaking of the front door forced him to hang up. Other times he merely passed the hours indulging in a book or silencing his intrusive thoughts with the glorious pleasure of music.<p>His weekly escapes never stopped, prompting the occasional encounter with the generous raven-haired woman, who was keen to reaffirm her old offering each time she saw him passing by. Still, Eren tried to be careful not to abuse her compassion and only accepted the flowers when he truly needed them.</p><p>At some point in his life, the woman no longer appeared in his path and she was not the only one.</p><p>His father's time at home began to decrease gradually, granting some relief to the brunet. The constant presence that oppressed his being under a mass of suffocating anxiety and dread was replaced by vague words scribbled on pieces of paper, coupled with a few bills intended for the purchase of groceries. At least the man had an interest in keeping him alive. </p><p>He stopped being forced to face Grisha and his fits of aggression every hour of the day. The handful of times the man deigned to show up and speak to him, it was to address issues related to college affairs. The older man became obsessed with ensuring he followed in his footsteps, almost as if he desired to rectify his own professional failings through his only son, without considering his opinion.</p><p>The circumstances might not have been the greatest, but at that stage, he didn't dare to expect much more.</p><p>Although the hours of torture continued to diminish and the chances of being discovered if he chose to disobey the usual rules imposed on him were practically non-existent at that point, his prior routine remained intact. The trauma inflicted by years of exposure to various forms of abuse carved an indelible imprint on each of his bones, binding him indefinitely to a threat that, though no longer present, still wielded power over every decision made by the brunet.</p><p>Waking up at four in the morning to honor his promise became an unnecessary task, but that was something his anxiety refused to learn how to accept.</p><p>He began to adjust to his new lifestyle, which could not be considered ideal, but it certainly improved compared to the experiences of previous years. Yet, before he thoroughly adapted, Grisha's apparitions ceased completely. The money stopped arriving, university fees and other bills were no longer paid by the man. That could only mean one thing.</p><p>He was truly alone in the world.</p><p>Abandoned to his fate, Eren found himself forced to maneuver with the meager salary from his recently acquired part-time job to cover college expenses and additional pressing needs. Fortunately, he still had the shelter of the house where he grew up, as he doubted he'd be able to afford an apartment with such a limited income.</p><p>As always, the only source of consolation he relied on to escape the sorrows of his unfortunate existence were his visits to his mother's grave. </p><p>After many years of repeating the action, sneaking out of the house once a week at inhumane hours of the morning became natural, and since he had made a promise to his late mother, he invariably did so.</p><p>Because of his current economic problems, Eren was unable to afford any flowers without giving up a couple of meals. Only then he recalled the words of that kind woman who offered him roses some time ago, and since the house in question happened to be on his path, the temptation to simply take the blossoms won the battle.</p><p>That's how he ended up infiltrating someone else's garden to steal a few flowers, all in order to avoid breaking his most valuable promise.</p><p>Meeting an unfairly handsome man in the process was just an unpredicted, but genuinely appreciated, bonus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry. </p><p>There are things that can mark you so deeply they end up controlling parts of your life, that's why Eren still visits his mother's grave before the sun rises. At first, every time he tried to change his routine, the memory of what his father did to him the first time he disobeyed his rules resurfaced so he just couldn't follow through. Then it just became a fixed point in his life; the fear wasn't exactly present as far as he knew, but in the back of his mind remained something that stopped him from moving on. </p><p>Next time I'll let you know why he arrived late the day Levi confronted him.</p><p>Stay safe, little sunflowers. ♡ </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blue Hydrangea.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After hearing Eren's story, Levi finds himself facing an uncomfortable dilemma. </p>
<p>A new arrangement is born.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers. ~</p>
<p>This is the part where everything changes for our little beans, I'm excited to walk this last path with you, guys. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Honestly, it felt nice to lighten things up a little after that look at Eren's backstory.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for your beautiful comments that make this shitty world a better place to live in. All your love and support means a lot, you have no idea. ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Blue hydrangea:</b> Apology, gratitude, understanding.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>"From the beginning, I knew my actions weren't right, but I was desperate enough to ignore what my conscience had to say about it. I couldn't break my promise," the young man finished his declarations with a long sigh, one that seemed to come from a being who carried the weight of the entire universe on his shoulders and perhaps, considering what Levi had just heard, that was the case.<p>The older man was incapable of finding the appropriate words to offer as an answer to the boy in front of him who, sincere as the purest soul, decided to entrust him with the details of his devastating story. </p>
<p>In his own experience related to complicated lives and childhood traumas, Levi understood how difficult it was to reveal the darkest, grimmest fragments of something that had once faced destruction. The courage required to relive the lacerating events concealed behind deep scars unwilling to fade altogether and, for that reason, he couldn't ignore the burst of admiration erupting inside his chest.</p>
<p>A display of bravery of that nature deserved proper recognition, but the problem was that the raven failed to figure out a way to demonstrate this since his social skills were never a thing he could boast. </p>
<p>The ability to successfully comfort others in moments of exposed sensitivity was beyond his capabilities, even more so if it involved strangers from outside his narrow circle of friends. At least his closest companions appreciated his embarrassing efforts after years of dealing with his lack of tact when it came to delicate situations. They all knew how to identify sparks of concern and kind intentions enveloped in crude expressions that might often paint him as indifferent, even disrespectful, in the eyes of a stranger.</p>
<p>The brunet belonged to the latter category, so Levi feared to take the risk of speaking out and that whatever slipped through his mouth managed to ruin the fragile ring of trust raised around them. </p>
<p>If only he had received a painless answer. If the boy's sole reason for stealing his flowers had been just a mediocre display of teenage rebellion, everything would be simple.</p>
<p>The detail which further clouded his judgment consisted of the fact that his mother formed part of such a heartbreaking tale. </p>
<p>The woman who gave him life, who sacrificed everything she had to provide him with a prosperous home despite the difficulties. The person who instilled in him the desire to protect with tender care every sprout, every leaf, growing under the palms of his hands until he saw them blossom into something marvelous. He found it astonishing that Kuchel Ackerman, the same lady who used to scold him for hours if he made the mistake of watering his precious daisies with excess water, one day decided to defile his beloved rose bushes in favor of offering a few flowers to an unknown kid.</p>
<p>Of course, the prolonged silence was wrongly interpreted by his interlocutor.</p>
<p>"Oh, God. I shouldn't have brought you all the way here to throw my sorrows at you like that, what was I thinking?" Eren rushed to manifest. The forced laugh without an ounce of humor that flowed from his lips sounded exhausted, lifeless, an echo so disheartening that it seeped into his bones with its distressing tune. "When you asked to come with me, you looked so smug that I wanted to show you how wrong you were, but halfway through, I started to regret it. Maybe I should've remained quiet and let you call the police or whatever you were planning to do. I'm pathetic," at that point, the brunet seemed to be engaged in a conversation with himself rather than with the raven, his ramblings as far away as his emerald sea gaze.</p>
<p>Desperate to alleviate the younger man's anguish, Levi inhaled deeply and proceeded to address the issue.</p>
<p>"Listen, Eren," the raven started, venturing to pronounce the boy's name for the first time after being introduced to him. Immediately, the voice of the other man died out entirely, and his attention shifted to him with such intensity that the older had to pause for a second to reaffirm his intentions. "Regret is useless, so don't waste your time on it. Now, although I never expected things to turn out this way, I appreciate you sharing your past experiences with me. I know it mustn't have been an easy task. I could offer you the standard words almost every person in the world uses in these situations, but that's just pointless crap. After all you've managed to overcome, the last thing you need is pity." </p>
<p>To tell the truth, Levi wasn't quite sure if what his brain generated was a bunch of incoherences or if they held any meaning. The only thing he knew with some degree of certainty was that, on the handful of times in which he stood in the younger man's place, he wished he'd been treated in a similar manner, where the blows of humiliating signs of pity had no room. "I'll only say I'm sorry for assuming things that were none of my business and indirectly force you to bring up this subject."</p>
<p>At that moment, the brunet's face became a poem. A kaleidoscope of several emotions could be perceived in his expressive features with the clarity of a cloudless sky. Confusion, surprise, skepticism, relief, among other glimpses of something the gray-eyed man could not fully interpret, all of them swirled like a fierce gale behind his teal gaze, crystallized by a veil of tears reluctant to be released. So unlike Levi and his perpetual mask of rehearsed indifference.</p>
<p>"You mean you're not angry?" He inquired in a soft whisper, which would have been unnoticed, if not for the sepulchral silence that reigned in the place.</p>
<p>At some point during his initial story, Eren opted to kneel on the grass, as if the mere fact of coming in contact with the ghosts of his past was enough to consume even the last drop of energy possessed by his body. Meanwhile, the raven had refused to imitate such an uncomfortable position that would downright ruin the immaculate condition of his pants. That placement proved to be slightly unfavorable to maintain a serious conversation, and yet, it granted a privileged view that allowed him to capture every aspect exposed before him, including the subtle trace of renewed hope emanating from his companion.</p>
<p>"I was at first," Levi confessed, hiding the truth about the peculiar wave of curiosity that prompted him to keep track of the boy's movements for the last couple of months, given he still struggled to admit that weakness to himself. "That garden was my mother's treasure. She loved it more than anything in her life. For years she invested all her energy in keeping it well-tended, thriving. It was her favorite place. I guess you can imagine what it felt like to see a stranger plucking the roses that once were her greatest pride, and which I've spent years trying to preserve to honor her memory. At first, I thought a reprimand wouldn't be enough to pay for the damage. I wanted revenge, that's why I asked to tag along," exposing secrets he would normally keep under lock and key was a new experience and, truth be told, the man couldn't discern how he felt about it. "But that doesn't matter anymore since you have her explicit permission and I wouldn't want to contradict her wishes."</p>
<p>"Oh, so Kuchel is your mother. Now I understand why you reminded me of her so much," Eren commented, tilting his head to the side as he carefully scanned the older's face. After a brief scrutiny, when the rest of Levi's words had finished sinking into his mind, his countenance darkened once again. "I'm sorry. I had no idea how much the garden meant to her. To you. I guess watching her cut some roses and give them to me without a second thought made me assume it was no big deal. Now I understand why you asked to come with me. I wasn't sure what you expected to get out of it."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, kid. There was no way you could've known unless she decided to tell you about it personally, and she didn't," he replied, ignoring the comment about his mother and the undeniable physical resemblance that connected them. Talking about her remained an arduous process and, unlike his interlocutor, he did not feel prepared to face a conversation that involved more details than those inevitably dealt with so far. "I can't believe you allowed a complete stranger to follow you without knowing his real intentions," he added as an afterthought, one of his eyebrows rising in a perfect arc to emphasize his judgmental stare.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you followed a complete stranger without knowing where he was heading," the boy retorted, casting once more that little ironic smirk that matched his teasing tone to perfection.</p>
<p>Curiously entertained by the audacity of the brat, Levi had to fight to prevent his lips from mirroring that gesture.</p>
<p>"Touché," he conceded to his opponent with respect deserved by any human being who dared to challenge him in the way that young man appeared to have a penchant for achieving. "Anyway, I think we've been here longer than necessary. We should get going," in an impulsive act that surprised even himself, Levi held out one of his hands in front of the boy, making an implicit offer to help him to his feet.</p>
<p>Astounded by the other man's actions, Eren remained paralyzed for a moment. His prominent green eyes, wide open, danced hesitantly between the offering presented and the impassive face looming over him, intimidating as the rest of the figure standing up. After a whole minute, which for both of them resembled an entire hour or more, the brunet swallowed hard and gently placed his hand on Levi's, allowing the latter to use his strength to lift him from his improvised seat.</p>
<p>　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The way back differed significantly from the route that led them to the cemetery in the first place. Where previously had been ceaseless nervous chatter coming from the boy, what only provoked more irritation to the already cranky Levi, on that occasion, peaceful quietude predominated in the atmosphere, disrupted just by sporadic questions in which both participants seemed equally interested.<p>Unable to restrain his curiosity any longer, Levi boldly questioned the boy about the deviation in his routine, one that resulted in their paths crossing that morning, being careful to utilize the brat's story as a reference instead of revealing the surveillance sessions that led him to discover such a distinctive pattern.</p>
<p>"I've been working overtime these past few days. Between school and my job, I haven't had much chance to rest. I think the exhaustion made my internal alarm stop working today," was the answer he received. Although he did not express it aloud, he once, before the persistent insomnia started claiming his nights, experienced that feeling first-hand.</p>
<p>Part of the raven wished to rescue that young man before life and its unkindness succeeded in molding him into someone without a chance of salvation as it happened to him.</p>
<p>After that uncomfortable exchange, both of them continued walking in companionable silence, immersed in their own sea of thoughts, until they eventually returned to the point from where they departed. Their steps halted in front of the small gate that divided the fence, neither of them sure about how to proceed next, conscious of the fact that things had taken a radical turn from which it would be impossible to revert.</p>
<p>Determined to act like the adult he prided himself on being, Levi took the initiative, voicing something he had been considering throughout their shared stroll.</p>
<p>"No more roses," he stated with a definite tone that left no room for discussion.</p>
<p>"What?" Was all that poured out of the brunet's lips, that simple word shrouded in suffocating threads of disappointment.</p>
<p>"No more roses," he repeated, only to realize too late how easy it might be to misinterpret those words. "Roses are not the most suitable choice for these circumstances. If you are planning to use my garden to make bouquets for your mother, you need to find meaningful flowers, something to properly express your feelings. I can help you with that."</p>
<p>Of all the scenarios he imagined encountering after unveiling his unique idea, Levi never thought he would suddenly find himself trapped in the arms of a boy he barely knew.</p>
<p>"That would be perfect! Thank you, thank you so much!" the younger exclaimed with excessive enthusiasm, an emotion the raven detected in him for the first time since the beginning of the day and, if he was honest, brought him some amount of satisfaction to be the one who roused it. The pounding of a raging heart resonated in his ear, where his head stayed pressed against the boy's chest, and a delicate combination of vanilla and exotic spices flooded his senses with an exquisite fragrance that somehow reminded him of the aroma of a freshly brewed cup of Indian chai.</p>
<p>"Whoops, I'm sorry," Eren apologized, instantly releasing his ironclad embrace for fear of losing his newly acquired benefit. The golden hue of his complexion was not sufficient to camouflage the scarlet shadow of a blush perched upon his cheeks, highlighting the embarrassment his careless actions caused him in reality. "I really appreciate everything you're doing. It means a lot."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," with his keys in hand, Levi ended the conversation and turned around to open the entrance door. "I guess I'll see you next Sunday", he added, casting a final glance over his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'll be here at the usual time. See you then, Levi."</p>
<p>After bestowing upon him the most dazzling smile that the raven had the fortune to witness in all his years of existence, the brunet left with the promise of a forthcoming reunion, one without disturbing invasions or inconvenient hours of vigilance. Just two people, a garden, and the universal language of flowers merging their destinies as one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now they are on the right path[?].</p>
<p>I apologize if Levi's words when he tried to comfort Eren sounded weird or kind of harsh, but I wanted that scene to be as authentic as possible. </p>
<p>When someone shares a complicated part of their lives with us, our brain usually freezes and we have no idea what to say. That's what happened to Levi here (and also, he's not exactly the most sensitive guy in the world, is he?) </p>
<p>Another thing I tried to include there was a little bit of empathy to replace pity. I feel awful when people goes all "ow, poor little thing, that's terrible!" I know it's a common reaction and most people don't do it with bad intentions, but I think that just acknowledging someone's pain and listening instead of offering empty words or trying to minimize their suffering makes a big difference. Not to be controversial[?] but words can't do much to ease the pain sometimes. That's what actions are for.</p>
<p>Sorry if I made things awkward with that approach sdfgh. I swear I'm Trying My Best™.</p>
<p>Stay safe, sweetie pies.</p>
<p>With love, ren flower. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dandelion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunday meetings, flowers and confusing feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p>
<p>I'm sorry for the late update. For some reason, I couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter earlier, dishonor on my cow. Angst feels easier to write than fluff because I'm weird like that[?]. </p>
<p>I hope you like this little interactions between our favorite boys. We'll be having more of those now that we're approaching the final chapter. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for following this story every week and leaving the loveliest comments ever. You guys are the reason why I'm here trying my best to give you a story you can enjoy. Kudos to you. ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Dandelion:</b>Hope, progress, emotional healing.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div><p>The next week passed agonizingly slow. For some strange reason that Levi failed to decipher, the course of the days seemed interminable to him. Every glance at the clock hanging on his office wall showed a progress so idle that it gave the hours the feeling of endless decades. Every sleepless night tasted like an eternity taking him away from the long-awaited radiance of a new morning.</p>
<p>The raven-haired man couldn’t comprehend the urgent need growing in his gut. He lacked a proper name to describe his desire to end the working days he used to cling to in pursuit of a distraction to subdue his most distressing thoughts. Sundays provided an opportunity to rest, to savor some peace, but those blessings entailed a curse that lurked behind the shadows for the right moment to strike. </p>
<p>Inside Levi's head, silence never remained for long. </p>
<p>Despite knowing that painful truth, his body vibrated with anticipation every time the memory of that dazzling smile he received after an affectionate farewell filtered through his mind. No one had ever smiled at him with such profound gratitude before, as if he were the one responsible for hanging the stars up in the sky. As if the sun radiated light and warmth upon the planet because of his efforts. </p>
<p>That fluttering of small butterflies gliding through his veins had to be connected to the satisfaction of executing a noble gesture towards that young man. At least that's what he kept trying to convince himself of because any other explanation would be too daunting to consider.</p>
<p>　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>When Sunday finally presented itself to culminate a week of inpatient expectation, Levi took it upon himself to receive it by waking up before his alarm had time to ring. His already scarce hours of sleep were further reduced in favor of getting ready to welcome his guest since, on that occasion, he wouldn't have the luxury of watching in secret from the comfort of his quiet bedroom.<p>Dressed in clothes that were warmer than his thin flannel pajamas, the raven faced the cold early morning breeze waiting for him on the other side of the front door. With a steaming cup of tea in hand, he settled down on one of the elegant rustic pieces of furniture that decorated the porch of the house, displaying an aura of unconcerned calmness that he didn't actually possess. </p>
<p>Exasperating anxiety pressed against his diaphragm and flooded his mind with various negative scenarios that might unfold that day. It was only then that he first considered the possibility of the young man not making his promised appearance. That maybe, when he left the week prior, he realized how odd such an innocent proposition sounded coming from the lips of a stranger. No sensible person would take the risk of just entering the territory of an intimidating older man who may well turn out to be a serial killer.</p>
<p>Of course, Eren seemed to have no common sense, and he proved it once again by crossing the fence with another of the graceful pirouettes that Levi had learned to recognize and, if he had to be honest, to praise. </p>
<p>Swiftly silencing the older man's concerns, the brunet crossed the garden with a lively sprint, pausing in the middle of each section to briefly admire the several varieties of flowers that covered the area with their striking colors and elegant leaves. </p>
<p>As soon as his gaze detected the presence of his host, the young man's face lit up gloriously with an eager smile that took the breath away from his companion. </p>
<p>While the sun was not yet rising in the sky, the gentle glow emitted by the newcomer was enough to mitigate the darkness that lingered upon his retinas. </p>
<p>"Hey, Levi," the brunet greeted, a bit agitated after his previous little stunt. When he stopped in front of the raven, the latter was able to discern the faint greyish shadow that tinged his jovial appearance with weariness, telltale marks of countless sleepless nights under his eyes that matched perfectly with those he bore.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid. In case you hadn't noticed, there's a door right there. You don't have to play Spider-Man every time you want to come in. You can just knock, for god's sake," as much as he enjoyed the sight of the boy and his nimble entrances, Levi feared what his neighbors might think of the situation if they happened to catch the suspicious movements from their windows. The last thing he needed was a bunch of incompetent cops outside his house asking annoying questions or inflicting unnecessary harm on the brat.</p>
<p>"Sorry, force of habit," the boy apologized, averting his eyes with visible embarrassment. For an instant, he stared at the grass beneath his feet as if it guarded all the secrets of the universe.</p>
<p>For a fleeting moment, an uncomfortable silence reigned. None of the two men had any idea what to say, reminding the older of a similar incident a week earlier.  </p>
<p>Clearing his throat with a light cough, Levi rose from his seat and smoothed the folds formed in his jacket, intending to head towards one of the corners of the garden. The safest way to avoid discomfort was to proceed directly to the point that brought them together that morning.</p>
<p>"Whatever. You came here to learn about the language of flowers, not to waste time, so we better hurry," Levi remarked, starting to walk with a hand-gesture that invited the other to follow his lead.</p>
<p>Without too much hesitation, Eren let himself be guided by his host, always making sure to maintain a respectful distance. If he wished to avoid creating any discomfort by doing so, or if it was merely a habit of his, Levi could not guess and would not dare to ask. </p>
<p>Halting his steps in front of a section of land destined to attract abundant sunlight in later hours, the raven pointed with recognizable pride to an array of fragrant flowers that flaunted soft rippling petals in captivating shades of pink. </p>
<p>"Pink carnations represent motherly love, so they would be a suitable choice to include in a bouquet for your mother," the older explained, stirring one of the blossoms with the whisper of a caress.</p>
<p>Focused on the words of his companion, Eren extended a hand to imitate Levi's tender gesture but, after contemplating it for a few seconds, he reconsidered his intentions as if he feared to hurt the blooming bud with his touch.</p>
<p>"They are beautiful," he murmured, turning his statement into a secret that only Levi deserved to know.</p>
<p>"They truly are," the raven nodded with restrained satisfaction, his attitude not unlike that of a father when sharing the accomplishments of his beloved children. "And they're not as fragile as you think, they're not going to disintegrate if you touch them, so go ahead. Don't stand there with your hand up in the air like an idiot," he then added with his peculiar lack of tact tainting his speech, emphasizing his point by resting his fingertips on one of the most exuberant carnations.</p>
<p>Fortunately, the boy showed no offense at his insulting remark. On the contrary, the owner's consent granted him the necessary confidence to carry out what he was afraid of accomplishing. Dissolving the distance that separated him from his target, Eren allowed his digits to graze the velvety petals, tracing the curved edges with devotion until his golden skin discovered a new texture, smooth as porcelain.</p>
<p>Because out of the dozens of carnations rising from the ground with refined grace, the boy chose to focus his interest on the same flower that Levi was tending. </p>
<p>Somehow, that harmless contact sent an electrifying shock through his body, making him shudder. The intensity of his own reaction was enough to disconcert him, prompting him to turn away as naturally as possible in the hopes of masking his momentary daze. </p>
<p>"I think azaleas would go well with carnations. Let me show them to you."</p>
<p>　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>Their first meeting proved to be successful, resulting in a lovely arrangement of carnations and azaleas with delicate branches of honey bracelet for an extra touch of color. Eren was absolutely delighted with the final product and left with renewed energy, thanking profusely for the help received and promising to return the following week for new lessons from his most recent teacher.<p>As constant as he proved to be from the beginning, the boy's visits continued regularly every Sunday. </p>
<p>At first, the initial minutes of each encounter made them feel uneasy as they did on day one. However, as time went by, the seed of trust that they both had planted during their trip to the cemetery gradually began to bloom. 

Conversations that started as miserable attempts flowed effortlessly, bringing up personal details and special interests that neither of them tended to share easily. </p>
<p>In the space of a month, the two saw themselves harvesting the first fruits of a rewarding camaraderie. </p>
<p>Perhaps their relationship could be described as a developing friendship, but for some twisted reason, Levi refused to place a label on what was building up between them. In fact, he preferred not to dwell on formalities, as that was a dangerous area to explore. </p>
<p>The only thing he was sure of was that he cared about Eren and wanted to help him as much as he could to give him the happiness he deserved. </p>
<p>While the brunet learned about flowers and the distinctive symbolism attached to each species, the raven learned about him. Which career he pursued, which semester he was in, which college he attended; enough to tell Erwin where to direct a portion of his salary anonymously. No one knew better than his friend how to handle discrete matters without leaving tracks that could be traced back to the source.</p>
<p>The next time Eren appeared on his doorstep, exuding relief as never before and announcing that his father had apparently recovered the decency to pay his tuition as he used to in the past, Levi only offered the smallest hint of a smile.</p>
<p>　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>"The campanula symbolizes gratitude, humility, and eternal love. What do you think of them?" the black-haired man asked? He was kneeling on a piece of cloth to appreciate closely the dainty flowers that resembled small bells, which sprinkled the thick grass with vibrant notes of purple, lilac, white and blue.<p>"They're adorable. My mother would have loved them," the younger replied, leaning forward to get a better angle of vision. With the skill gained from practice and the detailed lessons given by the expert who accompanied him, Eren took a pair of garden shears to carefully cut one of the flowers without damaging the rest of the buds.  </p>
<p>"Perfect, then we can include them in the bouquet," immersed in the task of removing some withered leaves that ruined the exquisite picture of his bellflowers, Levi failed to spot the playful expression awakening in the brunette’s face. "There's a legend that speaks about the origin of these flowers, would you like to hear it? It's about the goddess Venus and—"</p>
<p>His words were interrupted by a sudden invasion of his personal space. </p>
<p>Standing in front of him, one breath away, Eren busied his graceful hands tucking the little flower into Levi's jacket pocket, so close to his heart that he could probably discern the quickening heartbeat pounding under his fingertips.</p>
<p>"I'd love to hear the story," he declared in a tone of voice as fragile as the sanity of his companion at the time. </p>
<p>The glimmer of a blush caressing his sun-kissed cheekbones presented a distraction nearly impossible to ignore. Although, it did not compare to the reflection of a majestic galaxy enclosed in those exotic eyes. None of the flowers surrounding them could equal the mesmerizing beauty of those precious gems that crowned the boy’s ethereal features with bewitching harmony.</p>
<p>That particular thought was frightening.</p>
<p>Breaking the spell that hovered over them, Levi glanced away to focus on something, anything other than the temptation threatening to annihilate his rationality.</p>
<p>"Venus, the goddess of love and beauty of Rome, was vain and beautiful…"</p>
<p>And so, Levi shared with him a story about the goddess and a magic mirror that reflected nothing but beauty before the eyes of whoever peered into the glass. About how it accidentally fell into the hands of an unsuspecting shepherd, and in his intent to retrieve Venus' dearest treasure, Cupid shot the boy's hand with an arrow to make him release the mirror. He narrated how the goldy object hit the ground and shattered into small pieces, how everywhere a fragment of it landed on the ground, a lovely campanula began to grow.</p>
<p>Eren listened to the tale with open curiosity, absorbing each word as if it were a unique revelation. The black-haired man could sense his eagerness to ask questions as he struggled to remain still in his position. He refrained from doing so only because of the warning glances the narrator gave him every time he saw him opening his lips, ready to interrupt. </p>
<p>"I had no idea that some flowers had such interesting stories behind their origins," he commented a while later when the raven was escorting him to the exit. </p>
<p>"And the bellflowers aren't the only ones. If you behave, maybe I'll tell you a new story next time," the older offered as he noticed the boy watching the bouquet of flowers in his hands with a new passionate light that somehow thrilled him. It would be wonderful to be able to share his hobby with someone who could really appreciate it. </p>
<p>"That would be great! I can't wait", was the animated response he got. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was the warmth spreading inside him when he received signs of genuine interest, combined with the weight of the flower sheltered in his pocket, that encouraged him to delicately pick up a variegated tulip and stand on the tips of his toes to place that flower behind the boy's ear. </p>
<p>"We'll see."</p>
<p>With nothing more to say, Levi turned on his heels and was the first to walk away, leaving behind a perplexed Eren, who would have to depart without knowing the meaning hidden among the petals of that vibrant blossom adorning his hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Variegated tulips represent beautiful eyes.~</p>
<p>Levi's going all Megara with his "I won't say I'm in love", poor baby and his Gay Panic™[?]. The denial is strong with that one. </p>
<p>I'll see you next week with a new update, thank you so much for reading.</p>
<p>Stay safe, please. </p>
<p>With love, ren flower.♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Purple Lilac.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi shares a secret with Eren and finally decides to open up a bit about his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my little sunflowers.~</p><p>It was a complicated week, but I made it (almost) on time, yay for me[?] and for you because now you don't have to wait anymore.</p><p>I tried to include a bit more dialogs in this chapter so it wasn't just Levi's internal gay panic[?]. I actually want to write something from Eren's PV too, but I'm still not sure. Let me know if you'd like to read that, please. ^^ </p><p>I never get tired of saying thank you for your love and support. Your comments give me so much joy. I swear I squeal like an idiot[?] everytime I read what you darlings have to say about my little story. ♡</p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Purple lilac:</b> First emotions of love.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div><p>Over the next couple of months, the rendezvous between Levi and the bright-eyed boy progressed around that topic in which they both shared a particular interest. A brand new horizon seemed to have expanded before the pair, providing them with the opportunity to explore beyond the territory they both cautiously learned to navigate in their weekly meetings.  </p><p>Leaving behind the sprouts related to maternal love and its various derivatives, the black-haired man broadened his lessons to include the rest of the flowers that embellished the expanse of his garden. He even added those he could only teach him through the pictures exhibited in his books, thereby feeding the desire for knowledge that his young companion never ceased to demonstrate. </p><p>Sunday after Sunday, Levi made sure to tell him different stories that connected some flowers with mythology, as well as the symbolism in various cultures that associated them, among other things, with both life and death because of their sublime, though ephemeral, beauty. The hidden beliefs behind common traditions such as placing flowers on the graves of loved ones who passed away and presenting them to deities in the form of humble offerings. All the meanings of their radiant colors and refined shapes, the language attached to them, the fundamentals supporting those concepts; every particle of information he had in his possession, the older found pleasure in serving it to him on a silver platter.</p><p>"And after hearing his cries, Aphrodite arrived in the forest, only to find the heartbreaking scene of her lover bleeding to death. Red anemones sprang from the earth where the drops of Adonis' blood fell," Levi finished the story he had been telling for the last few minutes, as they rested on the porch of his house. In front of them, on a small coffee table, lay an open book, which displayed a series of magnificent hand-colored illustrations accompanied by detailed, informative paragraphs written in elegant cursive.</p><p>That gorgeous volume belonged to his mother, who in life dedicated her talent and every moment of limited free time to create a precious treasure in hopes of one day transferring her learnings to her only son. Eren was the first person the raven allowed to get a glimpse of that masterpiece, perhaps because before meeting him, no one had sought to understand that particular aspect of his universe with the same authenticity and devotion that he showed. </p><p>"There's another version of the story that says the anemones were white before the death of Adonis, whose blood turned them red," he added to close his speech, still admiring the drawing of the mentioned flower, beautifully painted in a vibrant scarlet color. It was the brunet who chose to hear about the anemones and their alleged origin according to Greek mythology, instantly captivated by the exquisite image that made him pause his movements as he flipped through the pages in search of new wonders to discover. </p><p>"That's a bit disturbing, don't you think?" the younger said, wrinkling his nose in slight discontent. "Most flowers seem to come from someone's blood, like Amaryllis and the bud that blossomed from her blood after she pierced her heart with an arrow, or from death, like what happened with Hyacinthus and the discus." </p><p>"Yes, it's fucked up, but I prefer to see that detail as a sign of rebirth, a proof that there is something more after death. It's best to think of those flowers as a way of keeping alive the memory of those who had to perish to bring them into the world instead of considering them a reminder of the misfortunes that occurred before," the raven expressed without displaying any kind of emotion, shrugging off his peculiar point of view. "Besides, they're just myths, brat. It's not like you touch Attis' blood every time someone gives you a violet."</p><p>In the absence of any laughter or horrified exclamations induced by his final comment, Levi looked up, immediately meeting the piercing gaze of his guest, who watched him with fiery admiration betrayed by his expressive features. </p><p>He could feel the ghost of that stare gliding across his skin in a fluttering caress. </p><p>"You’re something else," Eren declared with a strangely fond smile, infused with something that Levi could not quite comprehend.</p><p>"I'm just someone who overthinks everything," was the older's detached response before returning his attention to the book and picking it up to provide a distraction that would focus his thoughts on the present, rather than letting them wander off into unfamiliar places. "Do you have time for another story?" He asked before his companion could refute, clearly an effort to change the subject that he hoped would go undetected. </p><p>"I always have time for another story," judging by the boy's enthusiastic proclamation, Levi's elusive attitude seemed to go unnoticed, causing immediate relief to the latter. "Although this time I'd like to hear something different. Could you tell me about your favorite flower? "</p><p>How could he refuse to comply? It was impossible to resist a request made with such eagerness, adorned by those majestic pleading eyes that were capable of breaking the will of even the most cold-hearted human, including Levi, as the powerful weapon of manipulation they were designed to be. </p><p>After pretending to consider the petition for a moment in order to protect his reputation, the black-haired man left his seat to move closer to the younger, impulsively wrapping his wrist in an unyielding grip that he used to urge him to stand up. </p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>The garden in the backyard was considerably less spacious, though that did nothing to affect its breathtaking beauty.<p>The small sanctuary was entirely covered with plump blossoms of charming pastel tones, except for an intricate marble fountain raised in the middle of the area and the narrow paths traced in stone by which its reserved owner could walk through his private kingdom and appreciate his wonderful creation up close.</p><p>He was quite pleased to hear a gasp coming from the person standing beside him. </p><p>"Hydrangeas, my favorite flowers," Levi stated, discreetly observing his companion to avoid missing his initial reaction. </p><p>Fortunately, Eren didn't disappoint him. </p><p>The brunet remained motionless, paralyzed by the unexpected sight that presented itself to his pretty, wide-open eyes. His face lit up with fascination showed how dazzled he was, an expression that added a childlike air to his already youthful features.</p><p>Adorable.</p><p>"They're beautiful. I can't believe you've been hiding them from me all this time!" Although his words sounded accusatory, the tone of his voice lacked malice, even if they were followed by a soft punch on the raven's arm.</p><p>"I don't have to tell you everything, kid. Meet my secret garden. I planted it myself as soon as I inherited the house after my mother's death," the older began, embarking on a peaceful stroll through the outlined passages on the grass. "Since you wanted to hear a different story, I'll tell you one."</p><p>So, for the first time in a long time, Levi made the decision to open a box of memories that he struggled day after day to keep buried in the deepest recesses of his mind. He recounted to Eren the tragic events of his life on a faraway continent, where he was doomed to tolerate his own abusive father's mistreatment and to witness the torments his mother had to endure to keep a roof over his head and food in his stomach. He spoke about the incident that almost took away his life and how that was the last straw, prompting the woman to plan an escape before it was too late to prevent losing her child at the hands of the man she once loved. </p><p>Without getting into excessive detail, he shared the hardships of living on the streets of France before he was old enough to understand the things that necessity could drive someone to do out of desperation. </p><p>At some point, after the walk had led them to sit at the edge of the small fountain, the boy had laid a hand on top of his own, and though he wished to deny it, that simple contact served as an anchor capable of saving him from getting lost in events that could no longer harm him. </p><p>"The owners of this house were the ones who rescued us from the streets. They were on vacation in France when they found my mother begging for money in an alley with me sitting next to her, and for some miraculous reason, they took pity on us. They were good people and had enough money to bring us here and help us build a new life. As payment, my mother worked for them, taking care of the household chores and assisting in any way she could," the fleeting shadow of a smile crossed Levi's face as he remembered that generous couple who gave them a second chance so many years ago. "Those were good times until the husband passed away. The wife was devastated. I remember that my mother tried really hard to cheer her up, and it was then that she decided to improve the garden to create a lovely view that could brighten up her days. She always put all her efforts into helping those she cared for, it was impossible not to love her, and the fact that a family who owed us nothing at all left her this house as a gift is proof of that." </p><p>"She was a great person," the brunet confirmed with absolute certainty. "Our meetings were brief and not too frequent, but I was still lucky enough to receive signs of her kindness and generosity. She knew nothing about me, but that didn't stop her from offering her help without being asked. I will be eternally grateful to her for that."</p><p>"She probably liked you. She always gravitated towards loud people who never get tired of talking. I can only wonder why," the raven commented with threads of humor woven between his words. That conversation was starting to turn into something far too deep to be comfortable, the kind of talk he didn't know how to handle.</p><p>"Well, you keep inviting me to come here every week, so you can say you inherited that trait, " the cheeky brat remarked, acting all clever.</p><p>"It’s not too late to take back that invitation, brat. Don't push your luck."</p><p>The melodious laughter he was rewarded with made the sacrifice of the last hour worthwhile.</p><p>"You wouldn't," the boy claimed with complete conviction. </p><p>"Is that a challenge?" the raven defied, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Maybe, because I know you wouldn't dare, and even if you did, that doesn't mean I'd comply," Eren explained boldly, completely unaffected by the older's glare.</p><p>The smug grin drawn across the boy's features produced some odd effects on Levi, especially when he had to face it up close when its owner chose to stand right in front of him. </p><p>Only then he realized that his hands never parted until that moment. </p><p>"I'm starting to regret my decisions," he grunted, feigning annoyance.</p><p>Before the brunet could respond, the discussion was interrupted by the first drops of rain falling on them, taking them by surprise with their unexpected appearance.</p><p>"Goddammit, why right now?" the younger complained as he pulled up the zipper of his flimsy jacket. "I'd better go now before the rain gets any worse." </p><p>"Are you mad, brat? You won't even make it halfway home before you get soaked," rising from his place, Levi repeated his earlier actions as he grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled his arm in the direction of the house. "Just wait inside until it passes, unless you want to be stupid and catch a disgusting cold or some shit of that sort." </p><p>Too stunned to refuse to cooperate, Eren yielded control of his movements to the raven, allowing him to drag him wherever he deemed appropriate.</p><p>"Inside your house?" He asked in utter confusion as if the notion was too difficult to comprehend.</p><p>"Where else do you think?" Amidst his irritation, Levi could understand the boy's reaction, since that was the first time he made that proposition. Their meetings used to have the garden as a meeting point, and the porch was the furthest thing from that limit they ever ventured to cross. </p><p>"Sorry. That's just...new," Eren commented, looking somewhat nervous, a dizzying contrast to his previous display of confidence.</p><p>"I know, but I'm not planning to drag you inside just to murder you if that's what you're worried about," he helpfully supplied, trying his best to sound cryptic for a slightly sinister effect. He couldn't pass up an opportunity like that to tease his host.  </p><p>"That's not— Nevermind," shaking his head, Eren paused his steps, planting his feet firmly on the ground to let his companion know that he needed him to stop for a second. "Hey, thank you for sharing your past experiences with me. I know it wasn't an easy task," echoing the words he once received from Levi, the brunet wriggled his wrist out of the other man's grip so he could give his hand a gentle squeeze.  </p><p>Hearing what the younger had to say, Levi was left speechless. For a fleeting instant, all he managed to do was reward the sentiment with a small curving of his lips. </p><p>"Sure. Now, if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to have to stand here all morning and get drenched. Let's go."</p><p>Leaving behind the early morning rain and its slow progression, both men crossed the last stretch of the path until they reached the back entrance of the house. Neither of them was able to predict what might await them on the other side of the door, yet both entertained their own ideas about what could unfold when they faced that variation in their routine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of rain before we get a clear blue sky?</p><p>Levi's opening up, that's finally some progress. I swear he's not actually a serial killer, although that would be a great plot twist[?]. </p><p>He needs to tone down his obsession with Eren's eyes though.</p><p>Thank you for reading. Until next time. ^^</p><p>Stay safe, please.</p><p>With love, ren flower. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gardenia.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren realizes something important.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p>
<p>I'm late again, sorry. I've had this chapter almost ready for dAYS, but I wasn't entirely happy with it, so I tried to wait a bit and see if I could bring myself to post it instead of just deleting everything and cry[?]. I hope it's not that awful.</p>
<p>Also, I started using quotation marks instead of dashes because I've been told it's easier to read that way and I want everyone to feel comfortable reading this story. I edited the old chapters too and took the liberty to add the meaning behind the titles.~ </p>
<p>That's all I needed to say. Thank you so much for your aMAZING comments and all the kudos, I swear you give me tons of motivation to continue writing. Enjoy Eren's PV! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Gardenia:</b> Secret love, untold love.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div><p>Eren had no idea how to feel at that moment. The older man's invitation took him by surprise, so his emotions were not yet organized inside him, leaving him a bundle of nerves that could only move forward with clumsy steps and communicate with pathetic, stammered monosyllables. 

Amid the disconcerting mist flooding his mind, the boy thought to himself that perhaps it would be best to remain silent until he managed to recover the reins of his composure. That way, he could avoid embarrassing himself in front of the man who, in a short time, had succeeded in winning his complete admiration.</p>
<p>The change in his attitude earned him more than a few discreet odd looks from his host when they finally managed to take shelter from the rain inside the house. The question hidden behind those sharp, silvery eyes weighed heavily on his limbs, even if the raven was too considerate to put pressure on him with uncomfortable inquiries that he certainly would not be able to answer. </p>
<p>He liked that about Levi. He never attempted to push his boundaries. The man seemed to possess a sixth sense that instructed him when to retreat and when to advance, when his wise interventions were required and when his quiet company was all he needed to untangle the knot tightening around his throat. The gentleness hidden beneath his abrasive demeanor eased the progress of their relationship and offered Eren something valuable he hadn't experienced for a long time; a sense of security.</p>
<p>"Take off your shoes. I don't need muddy footprints all over the clean floor," the older instructed, following his own orders as he spoke. Once they were both barefoot, Levi began to walk down the hallway with the brunet hot on his heels. The path led them to a spacious living room that Eren had no time to admire before the voice of his host claimed his attention again. "There's a cabinet by the main door where you can leave them. I'll get some towels. Oh, and give me your jacket so I can throw it in the dryer."</p>
<p>All those quickly pronounced commands were not far from causing him vertigo. Numbed by his own slowness at processing the words, the brunet approached the wooden cabinet next to the entrance to leave his worn-out Converse and then removed his slightly damp jacket, placing it on Levi's outstretched hand. "Uh, thank you."</p>
<p>"Be good and don't drip water all over the carpet," Levi added with a menacing look of warning before turning around and disappearing down the hall.</p>
<p>Without the raven's presence to distract him, Eren took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. When he used to imagine what the man's residence would look like beyond its lovely garden, he envisioned sober, neutral colors, a minimalist décor that gave the house a stylish, immaculate aspect similar to those pictures found in modern interior design magazines. </p>
<p>What his eyes could see was nothing like that fantasy created by his misguided perception. </p>
<p>The Victorian-style room stood out in a mixture of soft browns and elegant beiges with touches of gold framing the furniture with intricate patterns finely carved in wood. Mirrors and paintings covered the smooth walls along with large windows guarded by satin curtains. Lamps and vases sat on tables that adorned the corners of the place, and various antique-looking ornaments rested on top of the coffee table, as well as the small fireplace on the other side of the room. </p>
<p>It all looked fancy, yet strangely homely. </p>
<p>Part of him felt like Dean when he first visited Rory's grandparents' house in that Gilmore Girls episode. The other more sensible part reminded him that the house was a gift and that Levi didn't exactly behave like a Victorian heir. </p>
<p>He wondered if the other man experienced the same impressions as he did the first time he visited that place all those years ago. </p>
<p>After hearing the secrets of his past, Eren sensed that an invisible barrier between them had just been lifted, allowing their bond to become stronger. At least that was what he expected, for his curiosity about the grumpy man with a heart of gold was nowhere near satisfied. He longed to know everything about him, to find a clue that might aid him to pull the raven out of the abyss in the same way he had offered his hand to him months ago when he needed it most. </p>
<p>His life was still a mess, but Levi helped to make it more bearable every day. He wanted to find out how to return the favor. </p>
<p>"Here," Levi suddenly announced, throwing a fluffy towel that hit him right in the face. The brunet was so immersed in his thoughts that the moment of his return went completely unnoticed.</p>
<p>After drying the raindrops off his face and hair, Eren carefully folded the towel and tossed it from hand to hand, unsure of where to leave it next. As he looked up, he noticed that the older man was wearing a different outfit, even though the faint drizzle hadn’t managed to get them too wet, to begin with. The sweatpants and the black long-sleeved T-shirt that obscenely clung to muscles usually concealed under thick layers of clothing reminded him of the main reason why he was so nervous about entering the house in the first place.  </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, he had a teeny, tiny little crush on Levi. </p>
<p>And maybe, just maybe, his young hormonal mind insisted on twisting the innocent invitation and providing him with inappropriate scenarios that his mother would not condone.</p>
<p>He was in serious trouble.</p>
<p>"Just put it on the table before you tear it up," the voice of his companion drew him away from his reprehensible thoughts that may or may not have been related to those well-sculpted biceps that the raven had been hiding from him for months without any consideration. </p>
<p>"What?" the younger replied, suddenly a bit more heated despite not wearing his jacket. Levi's pointed look turned to the towel that he kept wrapping around his fingers, pointing out the obvious with an arched eyebrow. "Oh, right. Sorry," he blurted out before awkwardly dropping the wet bundle on the coffee table. </p>
<p>Sighing as if he'd just gotten a preview of what would be the most frustrating morning of his life, Levi shook his head and began to walk away in a different direction from the previous one. "You can sit on the couch. Behind those wooden doors there's a TV, find something to watch if you feel like it. I'll go make us some tea so we can warm up a bit."</p>
<p>Warming up was the least Eren needed at that time.</p>
<p>"Wait!" he exclaimed before the older man could cross the archway that would probably lead him to the kitchen. "Can I help? I, er, don't know how to make tea, unless it's from a teabag. You only need to put those in the cup and let them do their job, right?" he laughed nervously, cursing himself for acting like an idiot. "Anyway, it's just that you've been helping me all morning, and it feels weird to let you do everything without any assistance," he finished lamely.</p>
<p>After casting him a long skeptical look, Levi sighed again.</p>
<p>"Whatever, just hurry up, I'm freezing," the raven agreed, performing what seemed to have become one of his signature moves: turning around and starting to walk, without bothering to make sure Eren was following him.</p>
<p>Except that, on that occasion, when he was hurrying to join him, Eren's eyes could not resist the temptation of dropping down to a point below the other man's back.</p>
<p>His plan not to stay alone to avoid the resurgence of improper visions was beginning to backfire pretty quickly. </p>
<p>　　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>His fear of being trapped in an extremely uncomfortable atmosphere next to his host vanished into thin air from the moment they entered the kitchen. Witnessing the raven's movements as he darted around the room in search of the things he needed to prepare their drinks kept his mind busy, making him forget the anxiety that haunted him so mercilessly and allowing him to breathe easily again.<p>Seeing him immersed in the ritual of infusing a handful of meticulously portioned aromatic leaves with just the right amount of hot water became a mesmerizing experience. The rhythm of his skillful hands performing a dance perfected by practice appeared to have a unique magic that, instead of becoming tedious, had a relaxing, calming effect. </p>
<p>That plain domestic aura was something he wouldn't mind getting used to. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the chances of repeating such a sweet occurrence were practically non-existent.</p>
<p>"It's not difficult, see?" the older commented after explaining step by step the process of brewing the perfect cup of tea. "And the result is much better than the one you get from a teabag."</p>
<p>"I'll have to judge that for myself, " the brunet defied, holding the fragile porcelain cup that his companion placed on the counter in front of him and bringing it to his lips to take a sip. The moment the liquid touched his tongue, an exquisite explosion of flavor composed of fruits and delicate spices flooded his taste buds. The drink tasted delicious, exceeding his expectations by far, but he didn't show his real opinion so soon. "I prefer coffee, actually," he lied just to be able to enjoy the man's reaction.</p>
<p>After a frightening pause, Levi broke the silence with an inscrutable expression. "Get out of my house."</p>
<p>Anyone who witnessed an outburst like that would end up running for his life in an instant, but Eren knew the raven well enough to detect the humor buried in the depths of his statement. </p>
<p>"Just kidding, don't kill me," he revealed, releasing the laughter he had been suppressing for the last few seconds. "It's delicious. I loved it. I had no idea leaf water could taste so good."</p>
<p>Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, but the brunet thought he saw the fleeting hint of a smile on Levi's lips.</p>
<p>"I should kick you out into the rain for playing with something like that, kid," he threatened, narrowing his eyes in a particular way that Eren should consider terrifying, but instead weakened his knees for completely opposite reasons. "The only thing keeping me from doing so is your good taste."</p>
<p>"Oh, my refined mouth pleases you so much that you want to keep feeding it?"</p>
<p>It only took him two seconds to realize how awful that sounded. </p>
<p>Why wasn't there a reset button to grant him the favor of undoing his stupid comment? </p>
<p>"I can't tell. I haven't tested it enough yet to know what I'm working with," Levi replied with that air of nonchalance that attempted to undermine his mental stability. The boy had a rather suggestive response growing on the tip of his tongue that threatened to announce itself shamelessly.</p>
<p>Struggling to preserve his decorum, Eren simply coughed, frantically glancing around the room in search of a distraction. </p>
<p>His savior stood proudly on the window sill.</p>
<p>"What a beautiful flower. How’s it called?" approaching to observe in more detail, the boy studied the peculiar shape of the bud and the striking design of its petals. Its beauty was exotic, not the best he'd seen, but still pretty.</p>
<p>"Oh, that thing is an orchid," Levi replied with a note of disdain that left Eren stunned. The black-haired man used to talk about his flowers with special affection, proud as a child exposing his notorious achievements to his parents. That was the first time he had ever referred to one of them with displeasure. "It was a gift from a friend of mine."</p>
<p>Realizing that the older had moved to his side, the brunet turned to face him and asked, "Why is it here and not in the garden with the rest of the flowers?"</p>
<p>He knew he asked the wrong question when Levi's face twisted in disgust. </p>
<p>"That thing is a nasty parasite, " the raven stated, embarking on an endless explanation of how his mother taught him that orchids were flowers that clung to other plants as they grew. How no matter the number of times his "four-eyed" friend insisted that they did not steal nutrients from other blossoms or harm them in any way, he was not willing to risk the life of his precious garden just to test that theory. </p>
<p>No one had the right to look so cute while pouring out furious clarifications that Eren did not understand at all.</p>
<p>"Perhaps "epiphyte plant" is a more accurate term, but I don't trust them anyway," he concluded, glaring at the harmless bloom as if it had insulted his dead ancestors.</p>
<p>"Orchids are bad, clear and noted, " the younger shared his support, as he couldn't think of anything better to contribute to the discussion. </p>
<p>"That's the lesson, yes. Besides, have you noticed its shape?" He gently pushed Eren forward to search for the answer to his question among the petals of the flower. </p>
<p>"Um, not really," even as he tilted his head from side to side to obtain a perspective from all possible angles, Eren couldn't see a shape that wasn't, well, floral. "What am I supposed to see?"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to say it, but I'll give you a hint. In ancient Greece, people used to associate these flowers with fertility," the voice of his host sounded too close to his ear. It was impossible to pay attention to anything other than the contact of his firm torso against his arm. </p>
<p>"I don't see what you mean-oh, <i>oh</i>," and then he spotted the similarities between the plant and those parts he only learned about through the drawings on his anatomy books. "Levi! What the hell?!" he exclaimed in shock, shoving the other man away from him. His cheeks were burning like never before in a way that tragically revealed how red they must look, and Levi...</p>
<p>Levi was laughing.</p>
<p>And it wasn't just a subtle snicker. Laughter shook his body, forcing him to hold on to the windowsill to keep his balance. His usually moonlight-pale face reflected the reddish hues Eren himself bore, only for different reasons. At the boy's expense. </p>
<p>He looked so carefree, so young, so full of life.</p>
<p>So beautiful. </p>
<p>It was at that very moment, with the glorious, joyful tune still ringing in his ears, that reality struck Eren in the chest, snatching the air from his lungs with an unerring attack.</p>
<p>He wasn't attracted to Levi.</p>
<p>He was hopelessly in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank @MelBell0963 for giving me the idea to play around the myth about orchids being parasites. I hope I did an acceptable job using it.^^ </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Next chapter is going to be an important one sdfgh, stay tuned. </p>
<p>Stay safe.~</p>
<p>With love, ren flower. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Red Carnation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to take shape between Levi and Eren, but they are both still battling against their demons.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p>
<p>I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long for a new update, I'm the worst. I've had a few rough weeks and that affected my inspiration to write, but now I think my motivation is getting back little by little. </p>
<p>You guys are the best, so I couldn't just abandon this story without finishing it. </p>
<p>I want to thank my dear @opalsunsets for pre-reading this chapter and helping me tone down my intensity a bit[?]. I swear this was getting too dark and I was ready to delete the whole thing, but her pointers fixed the worst of it. Kudos to her. ♡</p>
<p>I hope you are still interested in this story after all these weeks and that you enjoy this update. Your love and support are the things that keep me here trying my best despite everything, after all. ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i><b>Red carnation:</b> My heart aches for you.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>"Fuck, kid. You should’ve seen your face, " Levi said, still getting rid of the last traces of laughter dancing in his throat. The brunet's horrified expression remained etched in his pupils, as hilarious as when it made its sudden appearance, making it difficult to recover his unruffled attitude so soon.<p>"You're evil," Eren complained, pursing his lips petulantly. To his dismay, his treacherous cheeks remained slightly colored with a soft pink hue, though whether it was due to the older man's prank or his more recent discovery, the boy could not be entirely sure. </p>
<p>"I thought that became quite clear from the moment we met," the playful smile curling his lips was a novelty. The black-haired man rarely smiled, and when he did, it was usually a small, subtle gesture that faded as quickly as it appeared. </p>
<p>Perhaps he did not notice those minor changes in his disposition himself but his guest did and found pleasant comfort in every sign of trust that revealed a little more of the real Levi, the man who could allow himself to discard his inhibitions and laugh freely without fearing that the crack in his barriers would detract from the stoic image he had so strenuously forged.</p>
<p>Unable to help himself, Eren smiled as well.</p>
<p>"I would say you did the opposite," he clarified with complete honesty, his bright green eyes watching him with affection and gratitude for a fleeting second. "You just ruined it, though," he added jokingly, turning to go back to the counter and finish the rest of the tea left in his cup. </p>
<p>Recently, the raven was having trouble figuring Eren out. In his presence, the young man used to wear his emotions on his face, so clearly that it was not too difficult to detect the distress or sadness hidden beneath his lively rehearsed expressions. 

The enthusiasm at the prospect of learning something new, the nostalgia when a story touched directly on his past experiences; the brunet was an open book Levi enjoyed studying. However, there were times like that when he would give him that intense, contemplative look that left him confused and with a strange sensation burning under his skin.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how he felt about it, whether he wanted to make it stop or ask him to please continue to stare at him with that indecipherable emotion concealed behind his eyes.</p>
<p>He wondered what went through the boy's mind when he observed him in such a bewildering way. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't be surprised," he replied, folding his arms and leaning on the windowsill next to the purple orchid. A chuckle started to erupt from his mouth as he noticed the grimace of displeasure the boy made when he tasted his drink, which by then must have been cold, but that time he managed to hide it with a cough. "And yet you're still here." </p>
<p>"Free flowers and tea are a great incentive," the brunet joked after resigning himself to give up the rest of his tea and approaching the sink to wash his cup as the thoughtful guest he tried to be. </p>
<p>Levi's reaction was immediate.</p>
<p>Moving as fast as his reflexes allowed him, the raven appeared next to Eren just in time to snatch the porcelain objects that nearly slipped out of his hands because of the sudden shock. </p>
<p>"I'll do it," his offer sounded more like a cold command, something that stirred up some guilt within him, even more so when he noticed the brunet’s frightened expression.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. I'm sorry," the younger responded in a fragile whisper, taking a couple of steps back from a scene his brain associated with danger. The older's tone of voice, the sharp edge of his words, was somewhat hurtful, and Eren couldn't help but feel stupid for letting himself be affected by something so minuscule. </p>
<p>"No, <i>I'm</i> sorry," Levi rushed to reassure him, panic coursing through his blood. He wanted to beat himself up at that moment for reacting so threateningly to someone who was still working to overcome complicated experiences that could get triggered by carelessness as such. "I should have said something instead of getting so worked up," he sighed, ashamed of his behavior, even if he had his reasons for acting that way. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, it's no big deal," the brunet mumbled, though it was to him. His clammy hands were shaking slightly, so he rushed to move them behind his back in hopes of hiding his embarrassing reaction from his host. He tried to smile to prove his point, but the gesture was too weak to fool anyone. </p>
<p>"It is," Levi insisted, putting the cup and saucer safely into the sink so he could cautiously reach out to the boy until he succeeded in freeing his arms from their hiding place. He saw him flinch at first, but once his trembling hands were wrapped by the raven's firm, protective ones, the tension in his muscles began to fade away little by little. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have a method for it," he explained, pointing his chin towards the pieces of china waiting to be washed. "I must clean everything personally, in a specific way. If I don't do it, I can't feel at ease."</p>
<p>Although Eren still felt a pounding inside his head, he managed to understand those words and what they implied. The older hadn't addressed the issue before but, after their many encounters over the last few months, the boy had learned to spot some peculiar details that underlined his actions enough to be noticed by anyone who paid attention. How the bouquets he put together always had the exact same amount of flowers. How he chose the same place to sit every time they decided to inspect a book on the porch, how he made sure to synchronize their steps when they walked together through the garden. How the dirt never seemed to touch him during his gardening sessions because he made religiously sure to prevent it. 

As endearing as his little habits seemed, Eren knew they were signs of something else, something evil that didn't allow him to be at peace at any time of the day. </p>
<p>"I get it. It's not your fault," and he meant it with all sincerity. He could tell that he was not the only one shaking, but at least they were both on the same page again, which he considered a positive development. </p>
<p>"It's not yours either," the raven added, referring to the instincts that drove him away. He recognized the shame in the younger's eyes, the anger directed at himself for being dominated in such extreme ways by past events that lingered in the depths of his mind no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He knew the feeling after constantly experiencing it firsthand. Eren didn't deserve to be tortured by something like that. "How about I do the washing, and you help me dry? We'll finish faster if we work as a team," he suggested, a small show of trust that tried to distract the boy from his unease and assure him that everything was all right between them.</p>
<p>With a slight nod, the brunet moved closer to his host once more. The fear had finally released his body, and though he still wished the earth would swallow him up so he could forget his display of weakness, he appreciated how Levi sought to appease his discomfort in his own way rather than press a subject he preferred not to discuss. "Okay, let's do it." </p>
<p>　　　　　　　<br/>
　　　　　　　</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div>Finishing doing the dishes took longer than Eren expected. The brunet discovered that Levi's method was quite meticulous and required more precision than he (or anyone else he knew) was willing to put into such a simple task. Still, he had to admit that watching the look of concentration on Levi's face was entertaining enough to make up for the forty minutes he spent standing in front of the sink.<p>After leaving the kitchen in order, both had moved into the living room to settle on the couch in front of the television. The screen displayed a mystery film in which neither of them was particularly interested, Levi because he knew the ending thanks to the book on which it was based, and Eren because he wasn't a big fan of murders that took place on creepy trains with even creepier passengers. Despite this, no one felt the need to change the channel. Both were happy to enjoy the pleasant company without any disturbance.</p>
<p>To no one's surprise, Eren was the one who broke the silence after a while. </p>
<p>"That actress is beautiful, don't you think?" he asked casually as if the answer didn't matter that much to him. The truth is, he was trying to look for signs and was ashamed of himself for that fact. He wasn't sure what he expected to get or what to do with that piece of information, but suddenly he wanted to know a little more about the raven's tastes. </p>
<p>More specifically, if he had even the remote possibility of being part of them.</p>
<p>Pathetic. </p>
<p>"The blonde one? She's pretty, I guess," Levi replied, a little puzzled by the course the conversation had taken. Was that what today's youth usually talked about? He assumed it was a common thing among straight young males, and the thought gave him an ugly twinge in his chest for some unknown reason. "Honestly, her husband is more attractive," he felt the urge to add in the last second as if he had something to prove to his companion. </p>
<p>He just hoped he hadn't ruined the atmosphere with that reckless statement, which he soon regretted. </p>
<p>"Oh," was all Eren could say at first. <i>Oh.</i> The older's words implied everything he longed to hear, but never thought possible. Ever since he unraveled the mystery surrounding his feelings for Levi just a few hours ago, the brunet convinced himself that his unrequited love would be a cross he'd have to bear in silence for who knows how long. That someday a lucky, sophisticated woman would be the one to join the raven for tea every morning and take strolls with him in his private garden while he told her stories about flowers and deities. That the closest he would get to his family would perhaps be as the babysitter to his lovely, moon-pale children.</p>
<p>Yes, he was being overly dramatic, but his imagination insisted on showing him scenes he preferred not to contemplate. It wasn't his fault that he surrendered to tragedy so easily.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, he felt inhibited, as though Levi's presence beside him intensified tenfold as if the mere brush of their shoulders were enough to send an electric shock through his veins and numb his senses. "That's great, really great. I, uh, think so too, although I prefer Johnny Depp. I've always liked him, but more so now. Age suits him, he's like wine, like you- you must have noticed. Ah, it's a shame he was killed so early in the movie and didn't show up much," he started babbling excessively and was aware of it. He had to bite his tongue in every sense of the word to stop his prattle before he said something impossible to take back.</p>
<p>Levi, on the other hand, was stunned, yet no less pleased with what he had just heard. </p>
<p>The young man's confession turned out to be just what he needed to connect the loose ends he had been striving so hard to ignore until then. His heart yearned for something beyond friendship, unsatisfied with the brief encounters that left it empty for the rest of the week. He wished for more, much more, but was afraid to accept it, for it seemed as hopeless as it was inappropriate. Eren was so young, with a whole future ahead of him, while he remained trapped among the rocky paths of life.</p>
<p>No one deserved to be tied to someone so broken. </p>
<p>And although his traitorous brain kept reminding him how inadequate he was for the boy with bewitching eyes, the raven <i>wanted</i>, he wanted so badly that he could no longer pretend otherwise. After months of repressing his emotions, they all seemed to pour out at once. One slim chance in a million was all they needed to push, to beg for a chance to get what they desperately craved.</p>
<p>He'd never felt so selfish before. </p>
<p>"So, you like older men, huh?" </p>
<p>And yet he couldn't refuse to try.</p>
<p>Levi's voice sounded deeper, luscious, but Eren assumed it was a figment of his imagination. His filthy, desperate imagination that only intended to torture him with what he could never have. "Not always, only," <i>you</i>, "those who manage to catch my eye." The game he started ended up being too much for him to handle. He knew that he wouldn't last long under the pressure of the circumstances, that he'd soon do something stupid that'd cost him the raven's hospitality. He had to leave if he expected to get through the door with his dignity intact. "Anyway, it seems that the rain has finally stopped. I should get going." </p>
<p>Disappointed by those words, Levi shifted his gaze towards the closest window, verifying that the rain had indeed subsided at some point during their conversation. "Oh, right. Of course," was all he could think of in response, for his mind was amid a red alert. If his insinuation was what roused the boy's urge to flee, he needed to find a solution to dispel the shadow of his mistake, one that would bring their relationship back to the previous, safe square where things weren't in danger of taking a problematic turn.</p>
<p>However, he found it revolting to pretend that their latest exchange had never happened. For a moment, something seemed to take shape. Something clicked into place. He couldn't be so desperate to imagine the spark beginning to grow before his eyes. If it was, in fact, a small step in the right direction, he refused to lose it because of his own cowardice.</p>
<p>"I've pestered you enough for one day, so I'll just leave," Eren announced, delaying his escape without realizing. His instincts begged him to run away as quickly as possible, but that didn't stop him from wishing to stay and continue sitting next to Levi, snatching glimpses of his angular profile when his attention wandered away from him. He was close, so close. Giving up the warmth radiating from his body seemed like sacrilege, but he needed to let go of that guilty pleasure for the sake of his sanity. </p>
<p>Although the brunet continued to speak, Levi had stopped grasping what he was saying, only able to concentrate on the cadence of his voice, on the movement of his lips as he formed words that he longed to decipher with his own. The proximity between the two only weakened his willpower, prompting him to get a little closer, until his reflection was captured in those dazzling eyes that held his gaze with traces of insecurity he wished he could erase with his fingertips.</p>
<p>When the raven's hands framed his face, Eren trembled under his touch, his heartbeat accelerating more and more with each tender caress. He could feel those silver irises gliding over him like a summer breeze, heating up his skin in ways he'd never experienced before. New words flowed like a torrent from his mouth in a nervous whisper, but they couldn’t be properly identified with both of them immersed in that moment of intoxicating expectation. </p>
<p>It was impossible for Levi to resist the force that pulled him, drawing him to the other man like a powerful magnet. He looked so ethereal with the sun shining behind his back, highlighting his features with a golden halo. He could admire him like that, absorbed by his spell, for hours without losing interest, until the details of his figure stayed permanently imbued in his memory. However, the delicious curve of his mouth looked too inviting to miss the opportunity to taste it.  </p>
<p>So he did.</p>
<p>Slowly, without rushing, he leaned forward until his lips pressed against Eren's. He traced that tempting path with a kiss, delighting in the way his breath hitched when the distance between them vanished into thin air. His advances carried an innocence his soul did not remember possessing, each move as soft as if he held a fragile rosebud in his grasp. The boy had the strength of an ocean, he knew that, and yet his chest burned with a desire to show him all the kindness the universe had dared to deny him in the past.  </p>
<p>Eren’s eyes fluttered closed, and he melted under the older’s gentle touch. The familiar mixture of Earl Grey and fresh flowers flooded his senses, enveloping his entire body with inexplicable warmth. Levi kissed him as if he thought he was precious, a treasure he wished to protect. He’d never felt so cherished before, the new feeling so overwhelming that crystalline tears began to well up under his lashes. </p>
<p>The softness of his lips was a new cosmic experience, and yet he tasted like safety, like <i>hope</i>. He wanted to drown in it.</p>
<p>His hands lay motionless on his lap since he did not know what to do with them. He wanted to touch Levi, to see if his skin was as silky as he imagined, but feared that the slightest ambitious move might shatter the perfect fantasy he had never believed would come true. So he let him explore his mouth with the patience only he owned, allowed his digits to sketch lines of fire down his neck, and guide his chin to his liking in search of new ways to take his breath away.</p>
<p>Their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity, but not enough at the same time. Levi's breathless exhalations mingled with Eren's as their lungs regained air, and the raven took advantage of the moment to bask in his feelings. No intrusive thoughts, only Eren and his flushed cheeks, his swollen, reddened lips, and the curtain of dark eyelashes hiding an entire galaxy from view. </p>
<p>In an outburst of affection, with his emotions still raw, Levi dived in again, aiming to claim his mouth once more.</p>
<p>That’s when he heard him sob.</p>
<p>"Eren? What's wrong?" the raven inquired, concern evident in his voice. Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt him without noticing? </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," was all the brunet could articulate between the tears. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. Too perfect. </p>
<p>I couldn't stand it.</p>
<p>He wasn't worthy of it.</p>
<p>He needed to leave as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Levi repeated his previous questions, genuinely worried. He reached out to take the boy’s hand, but in the blink of an eye, he was slipping through his fingers and disappearing from sight, leaving him alone on the old couch, wondering what he did wrong to scare him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the angst, but it was necessary sdfgh. Our babies have been through a lot and they're still healing, it would have been weird if they just fell in love, shared a kiss and suddenly all their issues were magically cured. Everything will get better soon, though, I promise.</p>
<p>We'll have two special guests next time, can you guess who they could be?</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, until next time.</p>
<p>P.S. Carnations of a darker shade of red symbolize self-pity, that's what makes them perfect for the title in two different ways.</p>
<p>Stay safe.~</p>
<p>With love, ren flower. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Primrose (Part One)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren is drowning in self-pity. Fortunately, his best friend is there to talk some sense into him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p><p>I'm back with a short update. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it's been taking me forever to write lately, so I decided to leave you the first part while I finish working on the second one. I'll do my best to post part two soon, I promise.</p><p>I probably sound like a broken record, but I want to thank every single person who's been following the story so far. Your love and support give me enough motivation to keep writing and prevent me from giving up on this fic.♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
 <i><b>Primrose:</b> I can't live without you.</i>
 </p>
</blockquote>　　　　　　　<div>
  <p> ༻❁༺ </p>
</div><p>"I'm an idiot," Eren lamented from his hiding place under the covers of his bed, where he had been stubbornly confined since that morning. After his sudden escape from Levi's house, all the brunet's energy seemed to have abandoned his body, leaving him with no intention of moving a single muscle or daring to face the depressing reality that waited for him outside the four walls of his room. "The king of morons. I doubt there's anyone more stupid than me on this planet."</p><p>"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" Armin asked in that tone of voice full of exasperation, but also fondness, one he reserved especially for him. </p><p>The blond, bless his attentive soul, showed up at his house soon after Eren called him and pleaded through tears for his company. During most of the afternoon, his best friend allowed him to cry on his shoulder and curse his existence until he finally finished letting it all out. Then, only then, did the brunet provide him with the full, and vaguely understandable, explanation of the events that led him to become a shell of suffering who refused to get out of bed or even accept any food.  </p><p>His unconditional support meant the entire universe, yet when he heard those words that were not precisely the consolation he needed, the Eren-shaped lump lying on top of the bed next to the other boy let out a muffled groan of indignation. </p><p>"Exaggerating?" Poking his head out from under the blankets, Eren glared at his friend, or at least that's what he intended to do. His tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes ruined the effect immensely. "Armin, the man I like kissed me, and all I did was panic. I made a fool of myself in front of him and rushed out of his house, there's no way I can face him again," he ruefully complained. The picture of Levi watching him with a mixture of disbelief and concern remained etched in his memory, perhaps the last expression he would ever see coming from the raven. "I ruined the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and all because I couldn't control my emotions."</p><p>Sighing heavily, the blond leaned back against the headboard, "we have to admit that it wasn't your best moment, but it's not so bad if you think about it. You say he kissed you, right? That means he has feelings for you, too. I'm sure he'll understand your reasons for reacting the way you did, all you have to do is talk to him and try to clear things up." </p><p>Armin Arlert always knew how to find practical solutions for any troubling situation. </p><p>Unfortunately, Eren's dilemma was quite more complex than his best friend could possibly comprehend.</p><p>"I can't do it, Minnie," he muttered pitifully, approaching his friend with lethargic movements until he could rest his head on his lap. "Levi is too good for me. As he kissed me, all that crossed my mind was how I don't deserve someone like him," it hurt to say it out loud, it turned that statement into something real. "I thought that getting him to notice me would make me happy, but after receiving a little taste of something so perfect, I can't help but think that none of it is for me. Maybe this is for the best, now Levi won't have to feel obligated to deal with me anymore." </p><p>He hated to consider the idea of never seeing Levi again, of waking up every Sunday without the motivation that drove him to start his day with a smile and helped him forget his constant struggles for a few hours a week. He was so used to having the older as part of his life that he could not imagine a future where he wasn't present. His stories, his knowledge about flowers, his small rituals, everything that made the man so special managed to earn a place in the depths of his soul, and he was not sure how to move forward if those glimpses of light disappeared from his life. </p><p>Even so, a part of him was convinced that the raven didn't need him in the same way he did and that his days would be simpler without the burden he represented.</p><p>"Eren, you're my best friend, and I love you, but I really want to punch you right now," admitted the blond. His dainty fingers, which had so far occupied themselves with brushing the brown strands of Eren's hair, twisted into one of the thick locks and pulled <i>hard</i> as a reprimand.   </p><p>"Ouch!" groaned the victim of the sudden attack, his hands emerging for the first time to defend himself. "And why was that?"</p><p>"For talking nonsense," he replied with severity, only to soften his tone immediately after. "You're a wonderful person, and maybe you can't see it yet, but everyone who knows you does, and obviously Levi does too. I know that just saying it won't make your insecurities go away, no one is capable of something like that, but being with someone who cares about you and appreciates you just the way you are can be good for you. Levi wants to be that someone, he wouldn't have kissed you otherwise, and if that's his decision, you should respect it."</p><p>While his friend's advice made sense, Eren had trouble accepting the truth. If even his own father considered him a disappointment, why would Levi want to get involved with him? He certainly didn't know him well enough if he saw something in him worth saving.</p><p>"But I'm a mess," refuted the brunet, the sentence cracking in his throat. "It would be selfish to drag Levi into the hurricane of misfortune that is my life."</p><p>"First of all, answer me just one thing," requested the blue-eyed boy. "What do you feel when you're with Levi?"</p><p>Rightly flustered for being asked such a question, Eren let the memories of his past visits to the older man's house flood his mind. The myriad of emotions that the raven stirred inside him with his mere presence, his unique personality, his understanding side. All that swirled around in his chest with the warmth of a cup of hot chocolate on a winter afternoon.</p><p>He truly loved him.</p><p>"I feel safe, as if nothing can hurt me if I am by his side," he answered without hesitation. After all, Armin was the person he trusted the most in the world. "Everyone talks about butterflies in their bellies when they're in love, but for me, it's different. It's like my whole body sings every time Levi touches me, or even when he tries to intimidate me with one of his murderous looks," remembering those moonlight eyes, he sighed dreamily. "Being with him makes me feel alive." </p><p>Satisfied with the response he received, Armin guided the boy's chin to get him to look at his face and offered him a bright, reassuring smile.</p><p>"Eren, my friend. Pursuing your happiness doesn't make you selfish."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sure Armin represents all of us in this chapter[?].</p><p>Next time will be Levi's turn to get some ear-pulling, so be ready.</p><p>Is it weird that I worry when people who usually leave comments suddenly disappear? Maybe is because of the way things are going this cursed year, but I hope they are all safe and sound. Please, remember to take care of yourselves, the pandemic is not over yet. </p><p>Stay safe.~</p><p>With love, ren flower. ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Primrose (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi wants to throw a pity party in peace, but Hange is having none of that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, little sunflowers.~</p>
<p>It's been sO long since I last updated, shame on me. I'm really sorry for taking more than a month to finish this new chapter, but things have been quite complicated for a while and I didn't want to continue this story unless I was sure that my mood wasn't going to affect the plans I have for it. I hope you guys still want to know how this ends.</p>
<p>Thank you so, so much to all the lovely people who make my days a bit brighter with their comments. All that love is what gives me motivation to keep writing. Kudos to you. ♡ </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I screwed up," Levi lamented for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last couple of hours. "What was I thinking, acting so carelessly?" </p>
<p>The raven was in the living room of his house, sitting on the same couch where Eren occupied a place next to him that dreadful morning. His usually impeccable appearance had been replaced by a collection of small disasters that revealed how afflicted he felt due to the events that occurred earlier that day. His ebony hair was in a state of disarray from the countless times his hands passed through the locks in frustration. The mask of indifference he insisted on wearing was nowhere to be seen, shattered under the weight of his distressing emotions.</p>
<p>In front of him, lounging in the love seat, was Hange, one of his closest friends whom he constantly refused to acknowledge as such aloud and preferred to call a pain in his ass. The brunette insisted on visiting him regularly despite his complaints to, quoting their words, make sure he hadn't died of starvation or loneliness like a bunny that lost its mate. </p>
<p>Much to his chagrin, shitty glasses chose the worst time to show up at his doorstep. From the moment they laid eyes on him, they knew something was wrong and refused to stop questioning him until they finally obtained a detailed version of the incident. </p>
<p>"You did what your heart told you to do, little munchkin," the brunette tried to comfort him, leaning forward so they could gently pat his knee. "You decided to follow your feelings for once. I am so proud of you."</p>
<p>Displeased by the comment, Levi's face contracted in a grimace. "Well, look where that got me," he grunted in annoyance, though Hange did not miss the slight quiver in his voice. </p>
<p>Sighing, the bespectacled person got up from their seat so they could move to their friend's side. The black-haired man made a show of pulling away and increasing the distance between them, but they knew him well enough not to take that reaction personally. </p>
<p>"You say the boy reciprocated your kiss, right?" Hange asked, only to keep talking before getting an answer. "Adding that to all you've told me about your meetings, it sounds to me like he's interested in you. No one with a temper like the one you described would let himself be snogged by someone he doesn't like without putting up a fight."</p>
<p>"You forget the part where he burst into tears and ran away from my house," Levi pointed out, still wounded by the tragic outcome for what had been the best moment he'd experienced in a long time. "You didn't see him, Hange. He looked so fucking terrified. He barely bothered to get his shoes out of the closet before running out the door," the memory of that frightened look, the sobs shaking the boy's body as he slipped out of his arms, stirred a wave of self-hatred inside him. He was sickened by the actions that led him to that point. The mere idea of having taken advantage of an innocent young man to satisfy his own desires twisted his stomach and left a bitter taste on his mouth. "Perhaps he only allowed me to kiss him because he felt like he owed me, and now he thinks I'm a dirty pervert trying to collect payment for his favors with something else." </p>
<p>Outraged by that absurd assumption, Hange raised their voice without bothering to conceal their anger. "Are you out of your mind? You'd never do anything like that, and if that Eren boy knows you, then he must be aware of it."</p>
<p>Wincing at the thunderous volume of their voice, Levi turned to glare at his companion. "Shut up, shitty glasses. The last thing I need now is a headache caused by your banshee shrieks." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Hange relented, taking pity on the gloomy raven. "But I'm serious, no one in their right mind could ever think anything so horrible about you, much less the boy who has been visiting you of his own free will every week."</p>
<p>Sighing heavily with exhaustion, Levi dragged both hands down his face. "Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. I've ruined everything, and I'll probably never see Eren again," he mourned, resigned to bidding farewell forever to the ray of sunshine that put an end to his eternal winter with a veil of warmth for the last few months. </p>
<p>For the first time in decades, the black-haired man finally had the chance to taste a feeling so intense, something so pure and raw that it slowly brought down the barriers protecting his scarred heart, leaving him wishing for more instead of prompting him to escape in fear. Eren taught Levi more than he could have possibly imagined. While he showed him the mysteries hidden in his beloved garden, the bright-eyed boy opened a new door to a whole world of possibilities, giving him a glimpse of a future that might not be as dreary as his old predictions suggested. </p>
<p>Eren became a hope that was now lost. </p>
<p>"Come on, Levi, are you really going to give up that easily? That's not the grumpy dwarf I know and love." Hange knew him like the back of their hand. Over the years, they had perfected the art of reading their friend like an open book despite how inexpressive he tended to be, and in the last few months, they witnessed a drastic change that amazed them. That boy named Eren had restored his spirit, returned his smiles, and that was a monumental reason to prevent the raven from letting him slip away like water between his fingers. </p>
<p>"What do you want me to do, shit for brains? I have no way to contact him. I never thought it was important to ask for his number."</p>
<p>"I can't believe you let something like that escape you. You're getting too old," they joked, regretting their words immediately when they noticed the pained expression on the raven's face. "Wait, didn't you say he lived nearby? We can look for him in the neighborhood! It can't be that hard. I'll help you knock on every single door! Or we could ask Erwin to-"</p>
<p>"Stop it! It's over. I took my chance, and I blew it. It's time to accept it," he said with finality. "I was stupid, and now I have to pay for the consequences."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you were pretty stupid, actually."</p>
<p>"Geez, thanks. I really appreciate your support," the raven rolled his eyes, planning to end the conversation and go back to his room to continue tormenting himself in peace.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but you really were stupid, just not for the reasons you think. You were stupid because you didn't ask for his number. You were stupid for not getting his address when he told you he lived close by, but more than anything, you were stupid for letting him go that day," although their words were as sharp as daggers, the tone of their voice was soft and gentle.  "His escape could have meant many things, and you are here imagining the worst without knowing his side of the story. I know you find it hard to believe that the boy can see you the way you see him, but give him some credit, will you? Don't just assume his feelings as if his opinion didn't count. Talk to him first, and after that, you can get as depressed as you want or start planning your wedding. Who knows what might happen? You need to clear things up."</p>
<p>One look at the man's face was enough to restore Hange's hope. The miserable closed and resolute expression he carried moments ago vanished under the weight of their speech. It was obvious that he was considering their words with a new light, and that made them breathe a sigh of relief. Perhaps it was not a complete victory, but it was a start, and when it came to someone as stubborn as Levi, they couldn't ask for much more. </p>
<p>"You have nothing to lose, Levi. The worst thing that can happen is that you stay as you are now, but there is also the possibility that you'll end up with a hot boyfriend who will keep you company in your lonely nights. Don't you think it's worth taking one last risk?"</p>
<p>Silence filled with tension reigned in the room for a terrifying moment. The brunette held their breath, waiting for a response. Praying in their mind that their last statement had the desired effect.</p>
<p>Levi's features looked pensive for what seemed like hours, only to contract in a grimace that reflected defeat. Hange knew that gesture all too well.</p>
<p>That was how the raven expressed his displeasure every time Hange was right, and he couldn't find a way to refute their logic.  </p>
<p>"You're not supposed to get all wise with me, shitty glasses. All you had to do was listen to my complaints in silence and help me drown my sorrows in alcohol."</p>
<p>"I can do both. I am multifaceted."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you'll buy some booze?" </p>
<p>The creepy smile on the brunette's face made Levi start to regret his decisions. </p>
<p>"Of course, munchkin, but first we have to come up with a plan of action."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hange is the friend we all need in our lives. What do you think this plan of theirs could be? Would there be some aggressively door-knocking around the neighborhood included? You'll get the answers to those questions next time. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading this new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if it wasn't that good.^^;</p>
<p>I have a new <a>Tumblr</a> because my sideblog didn't let me follow back and that made me feel terrible. You can find me as "darklotusbloom" if you want to leave suggestions, prompts or anything.~ </p>
<p>Stay safe.</p>
<p>With love, ren flower.♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it here, you deserve all my love. Thank you for reading! </p><p>I hope you enjoy this little project of mine and decide to keep me company until the last chapter.</p><p>With love, ren flower.~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>